Revenge
by Lisette
Summary: Complete - The time for one individual to seek revenge against their family is at hand.
1. Revenge

**"Revenge"**   
by Lisette- all comments to: [Lisette_1@lycos.com][1]

All the usual legalese: nothing here is of my own creation. Goliath and his crew belong to Buena Vista and Disney. It's a really great show and I am just showing my enthusiasm by writing about it. In no way will a profit be made from this.

Brief Description: Sometimes, family is not held as dear as one would think during the holidays. The time for one individual to seek revenge against their family is at hand. The time for revenge is now.

**WARNING!!** May not be suitable for younger readers. Another **WARNING** in the fact that this has nothing to do with my other fics... this is not apart of the Talika line. You have been warned! :p Also, this fic will be placed sometime after "Hunter's Moon."

* * *

**"Revenge"**

The time was near. The time for his ultimate revenge was at hand. The only step left to be taken was to collect and gather the players of his little game. Then, and only then, could the fun begin and his ultimate revenge be paid. What better time than on the human holiday of Christmas.. how ironic, the time for peace and goodwill would be their undoing. His family would pay.

* * *

Central Park - 1:05pm

The sun shown gently through the bare branches of the trees and onto the white snow below. Everywhere was the sound of laughing children as they played in the sun and snow with each other. It was Christmas Eve day today, what reason did they not have to be happy? The next day would be filled with the joy and fun of tearing open presents. Nearby, mothers and baby-sitters sat on the worn benches, carrying on conversations with each other while keeping a careful eye on their wards. Birds fluttered through the bare branches, sending soft flutters of snow to the already snow covered ground. Overall, it was a beautiful afternoon before Christmas in Central Park.

Fox Xanatos noted all this with a hidden smile. For once she wasn't just an outsider to these women. Because Fox was busy pushing a stroller on the cleared sidewalks with a gurgling Alexander within, she was automatically accepted into their little circle. Still, that thought was quickly dismissed as she thought of David working hard at home. "Who would want to be apart of their circle when instead they could be married to a rich and handsome man, adventure and excitement around every turn?" Fox asked Alexander as she reached down to tighten his hood and make sure he was warm and protected from the cold weather. Fox straightened and began pushing Alex out of the park. Standing with the door to the limo open was Owen, just where she knew he'd be, dressed in his warm winter chauffeur's outfit.

"I assume your walk with Alexander was uneventful?" Owen asked in his emotionally bland voice.

"Of course. I think we're ready to return to the Aerie now," Fox said as she pushed the stroller beside the car. As Fox bent over to pick up Alex, she heard the distinct sound of a car squealing around a corner. Standing straight, Fox looked around quickly for the source of the sound. To her great dismay, Fox watched as a large black van pulled onto the curve beside the limo. As people dressed in commando uniforms and black hoods poured out of the van, Owen quickly stepped between the strangers and Fox.

Just as quick, Fox pulled Alex to her chest, holding him protectively as only a mother could. At the same time, Owen reached for a small handgun he kept inside his bulky jacket. He wasn't quick enough.

Before Owen could draw his gun, one of the advancing mercenaries aimed a gun at Owen and fired twice. Both shots hit their mark as Owen fell to the ground, bright red welling up in two spots on his chest, staining the white snow below him.

"Oh my God, Owen!" Fox shouted, all the while slowly backing away from the hooded people.

"Iron," Owen moaned, his eyes fluttering shut as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Shaking her head, Fox continued backing away. Looking from side to side, she noticed that the sound of the gun had drawn quite a few spectators. Yet, one look at them was all Fox needed to see that she would get no help from them. Like the norm, they were following New York City's motto: Don't get involved.. you know, it was similar to their old motto of: If you ignore it, maybe it will go away.

"Listen lady, just hop in the van with us and neither you or the baby will be hurt," called a hard male voice from the mercenaries.

Swiveling around, Fox saw that the guns were now trained on her. If Alex wasn't with her at that moment, Fox would have tried to escape. Still, she couldn't risk her baby's safety. "Fine," Fox said, her voice steady as she met the leader's gaze boldly, "first let me put my baby down." Without another word, Fox began to walk slowly to the stroller sitting next to the very still Owen.

"No!" the leader yelled viciously. "The baby comes too."

"But.." Fox stuttered, the first shard of fear beginning to show in her green eyes.

"Listen, either you get in the van with the baby now or we shoot you both where you stand," the leader said, a steel edge to his voice.

Slowly, Fox nodded her head and walked towards the van. Deep down, Fox didn't think that they would actually kill them.. they obviously needed her and her baby for something, but it wasn't worth the risk. She wouldn't let **anything** harm her baby. "David, you better find us," Fox muttered under her breath as she looked once more at Owen's still form before climbing into the black van.

Quickly the mercenaries hopped into the vehicle and squealed back into traffic. In no time at all, the curious bystanders lost sight of the dark van.

* * *

Castle Wyvern - sunset

The sky turned dark as the large golden sun dipped below the horizon. As many of the citizens of New York began getting their children ready for bed, telling tales of Santa Claus's imminent arrival, one group just awoke..

As Goliath woke from his daily slumber, he stretched to his full height, sending stone shards flying in every direction, and breathed in the cool air that came only at this time of year. Opening his eyes, Goliath greeted the beautiful night with a rare smile. Tonight was Christmas Eve, a holiday that would be spent with his clan and Elisa.. a time of rejoicing, peace and good will. Turning, Goliath's smile quickly turned into a small frown. "Xanatos, what is wrong?"

"How did you.." David Xanatos started in surprise. Quickly he regained his composure and said, "Never mind, I'm sure it's all too obvious by my facial expression.

"What has happened? Is Elisa all right?" Goliath asked in a rush, panic showing on his face. He remembered all to well when Owen greeted him with news of Elisa being shot last year.

"Yes, she's fine... but I need your help."

"With what?" Goliath asked suspiciously.

"Fox and Alex have been kidnapped," Xanatos said quietly, a mix of anger and worry on his face.

"What?" Goliath asked. "Why don't you have Puck help? Certainly this falls within Oberon's decree?"

"Yes it would," Xanatos sighed quietly, "but during the abduction in Central Park this afternoon, Owen was shot twice in the chest with iron bullets. Right now he's in critical condition.. we don't know if he'll survive the night."

"I see. What will you have us do?" Goliath asked sincerely.

"The Detective is working from her front, and asked that you meet her at her apartment at 10pm, when her shift is over. Until then, the most you could do is patrol the city. I know it's Christmas Eve and that you had plans.. and even though it may be farfetched and wishful thinking..."

"We shall patrol. We will check in at the castle at 10:30," Goliath said, interrupting Xanatos.

"Thank you."

Nodding his head at Xanatos, Goliath then turned and glided down to the lower battlements. He arrived just in time, for the clan was breaking into groups and heading into the castle. "Wait, we have work to do."

At the sound of his voice, the group stopped in their tracks and faced their leader. "Father, what is wrong?" Angela asked as she noticed the worry lines etched in his face.

"Fox and Alex have been kidnapped and Puck cannot lend any assistance due to being wounded with iron bullets," Goliath answered gravely, his eyes betraying his worry. "We need to patrol the city. Angela, I want you with Brooklyn, Hudson with Broadway, and Lexington is with me." As Goliath started handing out instructions, the group quickly recovered the composure they had lost at hearing the devastating news. "Be careful and meet back here at 10:30pm."

As soon as Goliath finished, the clan split into their designated pairs and soared into the night sky. From a dark corner of that level, Xanatos emerged from the shadows. In place of his usual smirk, Xanatos now had a look of complete sadness. "All in a matter of five minutes, I lost everything dear to me: my wife, my son, my best friend. I'll take care of Owen, but Goliath, please bring me back my wife and son. For the first time in my life, I don't know what to do..." Xanatos said quietly as he watched Goliath's departing back.

* * *

Somewhere in Manhattan - 8:30pm

As Brooklyn and Angela soared through the night sky, their eyes roamed the streets below. When Brooklyn couldn't stand the silence any longer he tipped his wing and soared next to Angela. "Does anything strike you as funny about this whole kidnapping?"

"Brooklyn, I am sure that Xanatos didn't arrange to have his family kidnapped," Angela snapped, making the tension she felt plain to see.

"That's not what I was going to say," Brooklyn said quietly, sending his friend a hurt look.

"I'm sorry Brooklyn," Angela sighed, "What were you going to say?"

Shaking off his hurt, Brooklyn refocused his thoughts and said, "Well, doesn't it seem odd to you that Owen was hit with iron bullets, his only weakness?"

"Well, I **have** been wondering about that," Angela admitted slowly.

"Think about it Angie..."

"Angela," she automatically corrected.

"Whatever. Anyway, for a person to know Owen's only weakness, they'd have to be someone close to us. They know Owen's secret. Angela, we must **know** this kidnapper," Brooklyn insisted, his voice unconsciously stressing the word know.

"I know Brooklyn, I know. But who could it be? Not my mother..."

"We just don't know."

"But..."

"Angela, Brooklyn, down here!" Goliath's voice called up to them.

Startled, Brooklyn looked down and saw Goliath's form cloaked in shadows on a snowy rooftop below. "Goliath?" Brooklyn called out as they glided down and landed smoothly nearby.

"What are you doing here Father? Where is Lexington?" Angela asked as she scanned the roof.

"He's waiting at the castle.. I went to fetch you."

"Did you find Alex and Fox?" Angela asked excitedly.

"And since when did you start hiding in the shadows on deserted roof tops?" Brooklyn asked in a teasing voice as he stepped closer to his leader's dark form.

"I haven't," Goliath said as he stepped into the moonlight.

"Thailog!" Brooklyn cried out in surprise.

Before he could move, Thailog reached forward and grabbed Brooklyn. Like tossing a fly, Thailog easily picked up Brooklyn and threw him through the air.

While Angela watched in stunned horror, Brooklyn's small form collided with a brick wall, rendering him unconscious. "Brooklyn!" Angela gasped, breaking out of her stupor.

Like Brooklyn, before she could move, Thailog's hands pinned her arms to her sides like steel bars. "What do you want?!" Angela ground out, her eyes red with fury.

"You. Hmm, since Goliath is my twin, I guess that would make you my niece!"

"You could never be the twin to my father. You're just a poor imitation- a bad copy! Now, **LET ME GO!**" Angela roared in anger.

"If you insist," Thailog replied, his own eyes glowing in anger at the insult. With a roar, Thailog easily lifted Angela into the air and tossed her into the same offending brick wall. With a grunt of pain, Angela crumpled beside Brooklyn in the snow, both unconscious. Smiling in satisfaction, Thailog walked up to the unconscious gargoyles and picked up Angela roughly, not caring in the slightest about Brooklyn, who was laying beside her. Laughing, Thailog then launched himself into the air, Angela held firmly in his arms.

The plan was almost ready to be put into action. Only one more pawn was to be collected- the one that Thailog would find the most pleasure in collecting. Then, his revenge would be set.

* * *

Rooftop - 9:30pm

Groaning, Brooklyn slowly picked himself off of the ground. "Jalepeno, what a headache!" Brooklyn muttered as he cradled his pounding head in his hands. "Hey Angie, you alright?" he called out quietly. "Angela?" he called out again, lifting his head up and looking around in concern. Everywhere he looked, Brooklyn saw footprints in the snow, but no Angela. In shock, Brooklyn realized that he was alone on the roof. "Angela!" When he received no answer, Brooklyn realized that Thailog must have taken her. "No, I have to tell Goliath!" Running, Brooklyn jumped off the roof and glided in the general direction of the Aerie building.

* * *

Elisa's apartment - 9:30pm

As the door slid open, the light from the hallway spilled into the dark apartment. Walking in the door, Elisa quickly searched for the light switch. Smiling triumphantly, Elisa blinked at the sudden rush of light and fully entered her cozy apartment. Out of the corner of her eye, Elisa saw a ball of gray fur dart into her bedroom.

"You and me both, Cagney," Elisa muttered. Sighing, she took off her jacket and slung it over a nearby chair. "At least Captain let me get out early. Now I can devote my full attention to helping the guys get Fox and Alex back." Even though Elisa hadn't fully forgiven Xanatos for everything or trusted him completely, she was going to give him all the help she could. No one deserved to have their family taken from them.. not even David Xanatos.

Shaking herself, Elisa quickly broke herself out of her reverie. Sighing, Elisa laid her badge on the counter, walked into her tiny kitchen, and opened up one of the drawers. As it had been her custom for the last two years since the fateful night when she was accidentally shot, Elisa took out the metal box and locked her gun within. After laying her empty holster on the counter, Elisa then walked down the hallway towards her bedroom.

As Elisa walked, she ran her hands through her dark hair. Goliath would be there in about twenty minutes and she wanted to look normal and not so windblown. Elisa stopped suddenly as she heard a soft tapping from her living room.

"Goliath must be early," Elisa murmured as she turned around and headed back into the living room. Sure enough, Elisa spotted Goliath's massive form outlined by the shady moonlight which was hidden by a thin cloud covering; still, the moon light was bright enough to reflect off of the snow on the other side of her skylight. Smiling the smile that she reserved for the winged leader, Elisa stepped forward into her living room. Just as she reached the glass latch, the moon came out from behind the clouds they had been hiding behind and illuminated his form. "Thailog!" Elisa gasped in amazement and horror. Going purely on instinct, Elisa turned and started running for the front door.

Unfortunately, Elisa didn't make it far for Thailog quickly jumped through the glass barrier, sending long shards of glass everywhere, as well as letting the frigid night air in. He had planned his jump well, for he landed on Elisa, both of them falling to the ground. In their fall, Thailog's tail lashed out, knocking lamps and tables over in the process, leaving the room in darkness. Both groaned as their bodies hit the floor, Elisa's arm hitting painfully against the nearby step. As she tried to regain the breath she had lost in the attack, Elisa quickly reached her hand out and grabbed a really long shard of glass. Just as her hand grabbed a hold of it, Thailog roughly flipped her over onto her back. Lashing out, Elisa brought the glass up quickly and slashed it along Thailog's arm. Roaring in pain, Thailog jumped back in surprise, giving Elisa just the opportunity she needed. With a grunt, Elisa quickly brought her leg up and kicked him hard in the chest. As Thailog flew back against the glass, cracking it even more, Elisa turned and scrambled up the small steps, heading once more for the door. Just as her feet cleared the short steps, Elisa felt strong arms wrap around her middle and drag her once more to the ground. Once again the wind was knocked out of her, and as Elisa tried to get her breath back, Thailog flipped her over onto her back and straddled her middle. Leaning forward, Thailog laughed his deep laugh, always tinged with evil. Suddenly, his laughter was cut short as the detective's exotic beauty hit him full force. Reacting fully on impulse, Thailog lunged forward, aiming to kiss her full lips.

Elisa, seeing what was about to happen, quickly jerked her head to one side. "Fuck off!" Elisa bit out angrily.

At this display of feistiness, Thailog merely tilted back his head and laughed. Still laughing, Thailog jumped up and pulled Elisa to her feet roughly. Before she had a chance to fight back as he knew she would, Thailog shoved Elisa against the wall and pinned her arms to her side.

Glaring at her enemy, Elisa said, "So, you are alive?"

"Alive and kicking, no thanks to Demona!" Thailog spit out, his eyes glowing white.

"What do you want?" Elisa asked, trying to take on a calm, almost bored tone of voice.

"Revenge," Thailog ground out.

"With who?"

"My father and brother dearest.. Xanatos and Goliath."

"Whatever happened for your thing with Sevarious?"

"He's already been taken care of," Thailog said cryptically.

Arching her eyebrow skeptically, Elisa decided to change the subject. "And what do I have to do with your revenge against Goliath and Xanatos?" Despite the pain she was in, Elisa was trying her best to keep her voice light and free of the fear she felt.

Ignoring her question, Thailog boldly let his eyes travel up and down her body, taking in her tight blue jeans and form fitting black long sleeved shirt. "I can see why Goliath desires you as a companion. It seems as though my 'brother' has good taste.. maybe I inherited it from him. In any case, Delilah really was no comparison to the real thing."

"Fuck you!" Elisa said, her gaze and voice icy.

"If Goliath plays his cards right, then maybe later." Before Elisa could reply, Thailog changed his hold on her by grabbing her tightly by the neck. As her air began to cut off, Elisa moved both hands to her neck in panic, trying desperately to loosen his talons. As soon as her hands were clear, Thailog reached into a pouch on his side and withdrew a needle. Before Elisa could retaliate, he quickly emptied the contents into her thigh. Gasping in shock, Elisa slowly looked at Thailog before darkness overcame her. As Elisa slumped in his arms, Thailog smiled. Quickly he lifted his sleeping beauty into his arms and ran towards the broken window. As he jumped off the building, he quickly stole another glance at the woman in his arms. "Beautiful... just beautiful."

* * *

Elisa's apartment - 10:00pm

As Goliath and Lex glided closer to Elisa's apartment, a knot in Goliath's stomach tightened.

"Goliath, why is Elisa's apartment so dark? I thought she was supposed to be waiting for us," Lex said quietly.

"She was," Goliath rumbled in agreement.

As they drew closer, their eyes widened as they saw the trampled snow on her balcony, right before the large hole where smooth glass should have been. Landing on the small balcony, Goliath rushed forward and jumped through the rather large hole. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Goliath was shocked to see the apartment in shambles. Everywhere he looked he saw glass, broken lamps, and pieces of furniture. Then his fear heightened as he saw a small pool of blood with a really long shard of glass in the middle. As Lex bumped into him from behind, Goliath finally broke out of his stupor. "Elisa?... Elisa!" Goliath roared, panic squeezing his heart like a vise.

"What do we do?" Lexington asked quietly.

"Go back to the castle and get the others," Goliath said.

Nodding his head quietly, Lexington followed his leader back out the glass hole, stealing one final glance at the dark apartment. "This is going to be a long night," Lex sighed wearily as he launched himself into the dark night.

* * *

Castle Wyvern - 10:30pm

Goliath and Lexington landed quickly with a rustle of wings on the lower battlements - right beside the doors to the Great hall - where the rest of the clan was gathered. As soon as they landed, they were rushed by the clan.

"Goliath!" Brooklyn called out urgently.

"What has happened?" Goliath asked, his frown deepening with worry as he saw the purplish bruise that was growing on his second's forehead. "Where's Angela?" he asked in alarm as he noticed she was missing from the sea of worried and scared faces.

"Thailog ambushed us and took her!" Brooklyn said urgently.

"What?" Goliath roared, flaring his wings out to their full length. "He's supposed to be dead!"

"Well, that obviously ain't so lad," Hudson broke in calmly. "Now, where is Elisa? I thought you were getting th' lass... we'll certainly be needin' her help now."

"Elisa has been taken as well," Goliath said grimly in reply to his mentor's question.

"No, not Elisa too," Broadway mumbled, his face falling even more.

Before anyone else could comment, the large wooden doors behind them burst open. Turning in surprise, the clan watched as Xanatos stormed through, a brown package in one hand. "Goliath, this was just dropped off at the door... it's addressed to the both of us."

"What?" Goliath rumbled in surprise. "Are you sure it's not a bomb of some sort?"

"We had it checked out already, it's clear."

"Well, open it!" Lex urged, his curiosity peaked.

Nodding his head in agreement, Xanatos quickly ripped into the package. Underneath the brown paper he found an unmarked black video cassette. "This should prove interesting," Xanatos muttered as he led the clan back into the castle and into the TV room. Without saying a word, he turned on the appropriate machinery and popped in the tape. Almost immediately Thailog's face filled the screen. "Thailog," Xanatos growled, his expression dark with hatred.

"I can just imagine the expressions on your faces right now," Thailog began, an eerie smirk on his face. "My **family** gathered round.. my father and brother worried about their loved ones. Not to worry, they're fine- for now. Their continued safety all depends on you. Xanatos, if you ever want to see Fox or Alexander again and Goliath, if you ever want to see Angela or Elisa again, do as I say. I want you both to report to the oil rig on the bay at midnight. If I see anyone else, they all die painful deaths.. unless I can find a more interesting use for them!" Thailog laughed. "You know Goliath, your precious Elisa is a very beautiful woman!" From the video, it was obvious that Thailog enjoyed making his point **very** clear. "Be there- alone, midnight- neither early or late. It's time for a family reunion on Christmas Eve. Unfortunately, my other father, Sevarious, had an unfortunate accident and won't be able to join us."

Thailog's laughter rang through the room as Xanatos quickly turned off the tape. With a grim look on his face, he quickly turned to Goliath. Mildly surprised, the billionaire noted Goliath's glowing eyes, clenched fists, and tight expression. Xanatos knew exactly how he was feeling, but he knew that the remark about Elisa must have really hit home. "Thailog's taken Angela and the Detective?"

"Yes," Goliath agreed, letting his eyes go back to their normal color.

"He sure knew where to hit us... Well, I'm going to get into my exo suit... we'll have to leave now if we want to get there on time... I'm getting my wife and child back," Xanatos said firmly as he left the room.

"Yuir not goin' alone now, are ya lad?" Hudson asked as he scratched his chin in thought.

"Xanatos and I will go alone... we cannot risk their safety," Goliath said as he walked out of the room.

"But..." Broadway began.

"No buts," Goliath broke in as he led his way into the night air. They didn't have to wait long, for in a matter of minutes, Xanatos in his red battle armor joined them. Before Goliath could join Xanatos in the sky, Brooklyn laid a restraining hand on Goliath. Turning, Goliath faced his second in command.

"Goliath, what ever you do, bring her back to me," Brooklyn said urgently, a quiet intensity in his voice.

"I'll bring them both back," Goliath said quietly as he flew off into the night sky.

* * *

Oil tanker - 11:30pm

Slowly, the fog began to lift from Elisa's mind as she once more came into the land of the living. Groaning, Elisa opened her eyes. To her shock, she realized she was laying on a hard and cold metallic floor, a thick glass like casing in a circle around her... she was in a tube similar to the one the pack held her in. Groaning as all the memories flooded back, Elisa raised her hands to her aching head.

"Elisa, you're awake."

At the mention of her name, Elisa's head snapped up. "Angela?" Elisa gasped.

"And Fox and Alexander Xanatos as well," Angela said.

Squinting in the bright light, Elisa waited until her eyes had adjusted. When that was done, Elisa saw Angela trapped in a similar tube right beside hers. Looking further along the wall, Elisa saw Alex sleeping on the floor of the tube beside Angela's, and Fox in the one next to her son's. Looking around in curiosity, Elisa saw that they were in a large rectangular room, completely empty except for their tubes which were lying in the center. As far as she could see, there was only one entrance: a silver door that didn't have any handles that was set into the wall facing them. Turning her attention back to her friends, Elisa saw that all looked unharmed except for a purplish bump forming on Angela's forehead. "Merry Christmas," Elisa said sarcastically.

"I had almost forgotten that it was Christmas Eve," Angela said quietly, her thoughts on what the clan had planned for the night.

"Well, it's almost Christmas Day by now.. In any case, what happened?"

"Fox was taken in the park today and Brooklyn and I were ambushed by Thailog. I woke up in this tube. A while later Thailog came in with you and put you in that tube," Angela explained.

"Did you try breaking it?" Elisa asked quickly as she climbed very slowly to her feet, grimacing at the pain she was feeling all over from her little fight with Thailog.

"Yes," Angela said as she climbed up to stand and face Elisa. "I've been trying for the last hour or two, but it's not ordinary glass.. it's not breaking."

"That's okay Angela.. at least you tried..."

"Are you alright?" Angela asked suddenly.

"What?" Elisa asked, totally missing the sudden change of subject.

"You have some blood on your black shirt.. are you hurt?" Angela asked, concern entering her voice as she noted the blood on her friend.

"Oh, it's not mine," Elisa said absently.

"That's Thailog's?" Angela asked in amazement.

"Yeah, he had an enforced run-in with a shard of glass," Elisa said with a small grin.

"Hmm, I thought I saw a bandage on his arm," Fox spoke up, finally joining the conversation.

"Hey Fox, are you and Alex okay?" Elisa called across the room.

"Yeah.. Alex was crying earlier, but I think he cried himself to sleep... I just hope he stays that way.. it's so hard to hear him cry and know that I can't take him into my arms and make it better," Fox murmured.

"Don't worry, Goliath and Xanatos will get us out of here," Elisa said confidently.

"Speaking of which, does anyone know why he has us locked up in here?" Angela asked.

"Revenge," Elisa answered in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"What for?" Angela asked, the perfect model of naiveté.

"Think about it Angela," Fox replied patiently. "Thailog hates David and Goliath.. the best way to get revenge on his 'family' is through their loved ones- us."

"But..." Angela began.

Whatever she was about to say was cut of as the smooth metal door slid open. All eyes quickly turned to the door and watched in silence as Thailog entered the room. Without saying a word he moved till he was standing in front of Elisa's tube. Slowly he reached out a taloned hand and rubbed it against the smooth glass. "I see that my sleeping beauty has awakened," Thailog said quietly.

"Fuck off!" Elisa hissed fiercely as she glared at him through the glass.

Thailog glared back at her and said, "Elisa, we really need to work on this. In any case, Goliath and Xanatos will be here soon to decide all of your fate," he continued as he left the room.

"Elisa, are you alright?" Fox asked hesitantly, breaking the silence that had settled once more over the room.

"Yeah, fine," Elisa sighed wearily.

"Elisa, I do not like the way he was looking at you," Angela said, concern touching her face as she watched Elisa slide down the side of the tube till she was sitting on the hard floor, knees drawn up to her chest, and her head laying in her arms.

"Neither did I Angela, neither did I," Elisa muttered as she stared at the closed door.

* * *

Oil rig - midnight

With a rustle of wings and the whine of engines, Goliath and Xanatos landed on the snowy oil rig. To Goliath, the rig looked decrepit and abandoned- in short, it looked exactly like the last oil rig Thailog had used.

"I'm disappointed... he's not very original, is he?" Xanatos said in his digitally enhanced voice.

"I was thinking the same thing," Goliath agreed.

"Ah, Merry Christmas.. I see that my 'family' has finally arrived," Thailog's voice said as it rang in the frigid night air. Quickly Goliath and Xanatos looked around, trying to locate the source. "Don't bother trying to find me. This rig may look old and run down, but you'd be amazed at the changes I've made. Right now I'm watching you via cameras that are placed all over. Right now I..."

"Where are they Thailog?" Goliath demanded, his patience long since used up.

"My my.. a little impatient, aren't we Goliath?"

"Where are they?" Xanatos demanded, ever bit as impatient as Goliath.

"Fine then.. enter the room directly in front of you and go down the ladder and enter the first room on the left.

Without wasting any time, Goliath and Xanatos quickly followed the directions. When they reached the final door, they burst into the room quickly. What Goliath saw as the door slid open made him stop in his tracks. Before him was a large, rectangular room made of metal. It was completely empty except for four large glass canisters that extended from the floor to the top of the ceiling. The glass tubes were lighted from the floor as well as the top, making them very bright. From left to right, Goliath saw Elisa in the first one, sitting down dejectedly with her knees drawn up tight against her chest in a defensive posture, her head laying on her arms until she heard the door opened... when that happened, her head jerked up and Goliath saw the fear within her eyes, which quickly changed to one of relief; in the next tube to the right he saw Angela who was quickly pacing the small confines of the cylinder, which was no more that two steps across; in the next tube to the right was Alexander fast asleep on the floor with Fox in the tube to his right, in much the same position of Elisa. "Angela! Elisa!" Goliath rumbled as he ran to their tubes while Xanatos did much the same thing with Fox and Alexander, an audible note of relief in his voice. Putting one taloned hand on each of the glass containers of his loved ones, Goliath said, "Are you both alright?" Worry lined his face as he saw Elisa get to her feet very slowly, a small frown flitting across her face, maybe in pain.

Once on her feet, Elisa matched up her hand with Goliath's, only the glass-like substance separating them, while Angela did the same on her side, a big smile on her face. "We're okay Goliath, just ready to go home," Elisa said with a small smile.

"Stand back," Goliath commanded, his eyes glowing.

"But.." Elisa began. Before she could finish her warning, Goliath charged the glass at full speed- only to bounce right off. "What I was going to say was that Angela's been trying that for the last hour."

"And not with very much success," Angela agreed as she indicated her unmarked glass enclosure.

"I see," Goliath said as he regained his footing.

"My turn," Xanatos said. Carefully, he raised his built in laser to the top of the glass on his son's tube. Checking quick, Xanatos noted that Alex was still sleeping peacefully on the floor of the tube. Pressing the trigger, Xanatos was astonished to see the red beam be absorbed by the glass.

"I wouldn't bother if I were you... the only they get out of the containers is if I let them out. Their lives are in my hand, and at the touch of a button, some very lethal gas will be introduced into their environment," Thailog said evilly.

"What do you want Thailog? More money?" Xanatos asked, a hard edge in his voice.

"I don't need your money! I want you both to suffer... which won't happen if I kill you quickly. Instead, I want you to choose."

"Choose what?" Goliath asked slowly.

"I want you to choose who will live and who will die."

"What?!" was the general response to that startling statement.

Thailog sighed audibly and said, "It's quite simple really. Goliath, you must pick either your daughter, Angela, or your... companion, Elisa. Whoever you pick will accompany you home.. the one you don't choose shall die. Xanatos, you must choose your wife or your son..."

"What?!" was once again the general response in the room. "Thailog, you can't possibly expect us to pick who will die!" Goliath roared, his eyes glowing a fierce white.

"I can and I do. Xanatos, you're first. Make your choice."

"But I can't," Xanatos whispered as he put a hand on each of the glass containers. A loud beep sounded in the room and with a hiss of air, Xanatos removed his helmet. With it off, many in the room were amazed to see tears in his eyes. Slowly he looked into his wife's eyes and then looked down at his baby, and was surprised to see Alex looking back at him.

"Da da," Alex gurgled as he put his tiny baby hand on the glass. "Ma ma."

"Alex, you're awake," Xanatos said quietly.

"Oh Alex," Fox said, silent tears falling.

"Da da, up!" Alex demanded as he hit his little fists against the glass.

"Oh Alex, Daddy can't pick you up right now," Xanatos said, a tear blazing a trail down his cheek.

"Da da!" Alex screamed, tears pouring down his little baby face as he became frightened, too young to understand.

"Alex, it's okay," Fox tried to soothe through the glass barrier as silent sobs wracked her body.

"How can you make someone choose between their wife and child?!" Xanatos yelled.

"Easily. Now pick one or they both die!" Thailog said in an emotionless voice.

"Fox," Xanatos said quietly. "I love you with all of my heart," he cried, the person who was usually so unemotional, his feelings always under wrap, the one people usually thought wasn't capable of love. The one person who always had his feelings hidden behind his trademark smirk.

"I know David... I love you more than I have ever loved another, but we both know what you have to do," Fox said quietly as she stared deep into her husband's eyes. "You have to get Alex out of here... save our son."

"Well Xanatos?" Thailog asked impatiently. "What's your decision?"

Sighing, Xanatos knew that his wife was right. He couldn't let their baby die down here... but he didn't want to leave his wife behind either. Not Fox. "Alex," he finally whispered, his eyes locked on his wife's.

"Who?" Thailog asked, enjoying the pain he was causing.

"I said Alex, I choose Alex!" Xanatos roared into the room, shaking from the intense emotions he was feeling.

"Very well... your wife shall die and your son will live," Thailog's voice boomed. If they could see his face, all in the room knew he would be smiling.

Suddenly the glass tubing around Alexander started lowering into the ground. As soon as it was low enough, Xanatos quickly scooped his crying son into his arms, careful of his metal exo-frame. To make matters worse, Alex shifted in his arms and began reaching desperately for Fox.

"Mama!" Alex screamed.

"Shh," Fox tried to whisper as tears streamed down her face. This was the hardest thing she ever had to do: seal her own fate and say goodbye to her husband and son all at once, not to mention being unable to comfort her son now. Her heart was not merely broken, but shattered in millions of pieces.

"Now Goliath... it's your turn to pick. Who will live and who will die?" Thailog spoke up, his words echoing throughout the room.

Turning away from the heartbreaking scene he just witnessed, Goliath faced the two most important people in his life. In the tube to his left stood his human friend, Detective Elisa Maza. Looking into her eyes, Goliath saw a deep wisdom that surpassed her years, and a saddened understanding in her expression. As he stared into her large, liquid eyes, Goliath realized that he loved this person... he had for quite some time now. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked in her form fitting outfit, bronze skin, and her black hair tumbling down her back. This was the human he had known for the last two years... his first human friend.. the one who protected him day and night.. the one that had given up so much already for him. How could he possibly give her up?

"Father," Angela pleaded quietly, tears in her eyes and a frightened expression on her young face.

Breaking his gaze away from Elisa, Goliath shifted his attention to the next tube. "Angela," Goliath sighed quickly. She looked positively terrified, like a caged rabbit. Even though he had only known her for less than a year, she had already stolen his heart. Angela was of his blood, and more of a daughter he could ever had wished for. How could he make a decision that would end her life before it even had a chance to begin? Brooklyn's words came back to him, "Goliath, what ever you do, bring her back to me." How could he give up either of them?

"Goliath, quit wasting time! I want you to choose... you have five seconds... five," Thailog boomed impatiently into his mike.

"But... I," Goliath said, fear bubbling in his chest as he glanced from face to face. This couldn't be real.. something had to happen, some miracle to prevent him from choosing.. this couldn't be real!

"Four," Thailog warned.

"I can't decide this!" Goliath roared in anger.

"If you don't decide, they both die. I'm giving you the chance to save one. Three."

"Father," Angela mumbled, trying to hold back her tears like a warrior, running her talon over the cool glass.

"Goliath, pick Angela," Elisa instructed firmly.

"But I can't let you die," Goliath protested, tears in his eyes at the thought of losing his love.

"And you can't let Angela die either... get her out of here," Elisa argued.

"Two," Thailog spoke over their heated conversation.

"Goliath, you know I'm right," Elisa said with a sad smile.

Sighing, Goliath's shoulders slumped in defeat. Looking back up, Goliath stared into her large eyes, and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Elisa replied with tears in her eyes as Thailog said, "One."

"Well Goliath, who do you choose?"

"Angela," Goliath said, his eyes fixed on Elisa.

"Ah, I was hoping you'd say that," Thailog said quietly.

Before Goliath could comment on that puzzling comment, Elisa spoke up from within her glass cage. "What are you going to do with me?"

"Kill you, of course," Thailog answered quickly.

"At the same time as Fox?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"I want to know what you're really going to do with me," Elisa said coldly, staring defiantly around the room, ignoring the looks on her friend's faces.

"I'll kill Fox right away, yes.. but with you..."

"You realize that I'd fight you the whole way?" Elisa asked as she arched her eyebrow and crossed her arms in front of her, leaning against the cool glass; never loosing her cool veneer.

All around her though, pandemonium was breaking loose. Fox and Xanatos were staring at Elisa in shocked silence as they realized the implications behind their words. Since Elisa had seen the mad look in Thailog's eyes at her apartment, the look on his face as he tried to kiss her and as she fought back, Elisa knew what was going to happen to her sooner or later. After Thailog's little visit, some had suspected it.. but overall, none of them really had to face the truth. All knew right then and there that **it** would happen.. in the few times that Thailog and Elisa had met, it was plain to see his attractions for her.

Angela, on the other hand, was sobbing brokenly as she realized what was going to happen to Elisa before she was killed... just so she could live. Goliath was a completely different story. ~How could Thailog do this? Elisa can't even die with dignity! Because of my decision, **my** decision, Elisa will be.. by him!~ As Goliath's eyes began to glow and his body tensed up, everyone knew how he felt about the whole situation.

Then again, Elisa wasn't the best herself. Even though she appeared calm and collected, on the inside she was falling apart. What was she doing? In reality she only had two choices. Elisa quickly realized that if she left things as they were, she would only have to suffer one or two indiscretions before she could take her eternal cat nap. It no longer mattered that she didn't want those indiscretions and would rather die first, or the fact that she wasn't ready yet for her eternal rest. None of it mattered anymore considering that she wasn't willing to let Angela die. Then again, was she willing to let another person die when she knew she could save her, even though she would be securing herself a sentence worse than the first choice? Yet another point.. bringing up what she did only caused more pain for her friends. If she wouldn't have said anything, then they wouldn't have known what really would happen to her.. they wouldn't have had to live with that knowledge. Still, the only way to have that second option was to go about it this way. Was all the pain she was causing and the sentence she was putting on herself worth it? Slowly Elisa turned her head and looked to her left. One look at the heartbroken look on Xanatos' face, the love on Fox's, and the tears on Alex's baby face and her resolve was renewed. She couldn't let this family be broken apart.

"Yes, I do realize that you will fight the whole way.. an inconvenience, but one that won't save you from your fate," Thailog said in a devilish and threatening manner.

"Thailog, if I were to stay with you willingly.. no fighting- would you let Fox go with the others?" Elisa asked slowly, trying to maintain her cool appearance and slow her beating heart. Half of her, the cop and real Elisa waited for the yes that she knew would come, while the part of her that was controlled by primal instincts and fear was desperate for a no.

"What?" Goliath roared, looking at her in shock. Thank god it was shock, because if Goliath looked at her in disgust.. Elisa would have fallen right there and then.

"No Elisa!" Angela yelled, beating her fists on the glass.

"But..." Fox stuttered in a mixture of horror and hope. She wanted to be set free- to be spared more than anything.. so she could go back to life with her husband and child.. but she didn't want it this way. Fox nearly gagged in horror at the thought of what Elisa was offering.. all so she could go home.. so one could live. At that point, Fox got her first good look into the character of Elisa Maza.. a person that was willing to go that far to save a life... one of a person she didn't particularly even like.

"Hmm.. this is an interesting proposition.." Thailog mused slowly.

"It's like you said, Thailog, the copy is **no** comparison to the real thing," Elisa said in a low, seductive voice. How could she be doing this, talking like this, almost begging him to take her away from her loved ones forever so he could do unspeakable things to her... to save one person... but even to save one life, wasn't that worth it?

Ignoring the assorted gasps, Thailog's voice rang through the room as he said, "I will accept this proposal on two conditions.. it must be completely willing and forever."

"I accept," Elisa said, swallowing the lump in her throat and trying her best not to think about what she was actually saying yes to.

"Good, then I'll just..."

"**WAIT!**" Goliath roared in anger.

"What do you want?" Thailog asked in a bored voice.

"I can't let this..."

"Goliath!" At the sound of Elisa's voice, Goliath faced her tube. "Goliath, what are you doing?"

"I can't let you do this!" Goliath said firmly as he once more matched up his large taloned hands with her small ones.

"Hey, it's all a part of the serve and protect thing.. it's comes with the badge," Elisa said automatically.

"This goes way above and beyond the call of duty!" Goliath hissed quietly.

Switching to another strategy, Elisa said, "Goliath, there's no way you can save us all. If I don't do this, I'll be dead anyway."

"Don't you think I know this?!" Goliath said urgently, a tear slipping down his cheek, "but the fate you're asking for is even worse than death."

"I know Goliath, but if I don't do this, Fox is dead. I can't let that happen, not when I know that I could have saved her."

"I know but..."

"Goliath, there are no 'buts' in this situation.. there's no way to get around this... it's the only way."

"I don't want to loose you."

"Me either Big Guy," Elisa whispered as her heart crumbled, a tear streaking down her cheek.

"Are you finished yet?" Thailog boomed through the mike system.

"No," Goliath roared like a stubborn child. "Before I let this happen, I want a chance to say goodbye.. without a barrier of glass between us."

"What?" Thailog asked, suspicion entering his deep bass voice.

"Come Thailog.. you have nothing to worry about. Even if I did get Elisa out of here, you'd just turn around and kill Angela and Fox," Goliath snapped as his eyes focused on his beloved daughter.

"Fine.. but be quick," Thailog's voice boomed in obvious displeasure.

With a loud beeping noise, Elisa's tube quickly disappeared into the steel floor of the room. With no hesitation, Elisa quickly stepped into the room and Goliath's arms. Knowing that this may very well be the last time Goliath could hold her, he quickly pulled her close while wrapping his wings tight around her. Bending his head low, Goliath breathed in the heady scent of her hair before whispering, "I love you Elisa... I always have. Don't give up, for I won't rest until I find you and get you back."

"Oh Goliath," Elisa sighed as she tilted back her head to stare into his dark eyes. "The selfish part of me wants nothing more, but we both know that can't happen. Thailog's going to take me as far away from here as he can. I'm as good as dead to you guys.. which is what I want you to tell Matt and my family..."

"But..."

"No, Goliath... it'll be easier for them if they don't know the truth. You need to get on with your lives..."

"I can't without you at my side..."

"You have too... for me, you, and the clan."

"But I love you too much," Goliath started, stopping as Elisa gently put her small fingers over his lips.

"I know.. and I you..."

Before Elisa could finish, Goliath lifted her gently into his arms and kissed her deeply on her soft lips. Startled, at first Elisa tried to pull back, but as the kiss became more passionate, Elisa leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Goliath's neck. As Elisa twined her hands through his dark locks, tears streamed down her face, realizing that this would be their first and last 'real' kiss.

"Time's up!" Thailog boomed.

Breaking apart, Elisa smiled a sad smile at her love before climbing back on the platform. Seeing the look in his eyes, she could see that Goliath was barely restraining himself from charging the rising glass and taking her right back out. When the glass was sealed once more, Elisa once more placed her hands on the glass opposite of Goliath's. Suddenly a quiet hissing noise caught her attention. Turning quickly, Elisa saw a white gas pouring into her glass tube from a small vent in the ceiling. Unexpectedly, the gas entered her lungs, causing a coughing fit. To her great dismay, Elisa noted that her legs were becoming weak as she slid down to the floor. Peering through eyes that were rapidly becoming dim, Elisa saw that pandemonium had once more broken out around her; Goliath and Xanatos were pounding on her glass tube, worry and anger on their faces, yelling stuff that she could no longer hear, while Angela was pounding on her glass container while tears were streaming down her face. Elisa wanted to tell them that she loved them and not to worry about her. She couldn't. Instead, Elisa slumped the rest of the way to the floor and oblivion.   


"What did you do?!" Goliath roared, his eyes blazing white as he stared at the still body of his love.

"No! Elisa!" Angela sobbed brokenly into her hands.

"She isn't dead, not that it's a concern to you any longer. I just gave her something to keep her calm for travel," Thailog spoke up.

"But..."

"Oh quit your sniveling Goliath! You're getting what you want and I am most definitely getting what I want," Thailog said.

Before Goliath could respond, Fox and Angela's tubes began to lower into the ground while Elisa's whole tube with Elisa in it quickly disappeared into the floor.

"Father!" Angela yelled as she ran and embraced him tightly, while Fox did pretty much the same thing with her husband and baby.

Still, as Goliath clutched his only daughter to him, he couldn't keep the tears from falling as he looked in shock at the place his love just occupied. After all the time spent avoiding the subject, when Goliath finally told Elisa of his love and her of her love, she was forced from his life for what may be forever.

"You have two minutes to vacate the premises," Thailog said in a monotone voice, breaking into the family reunions.

"Why?" Xanatos asked quickly, suspicion and worry written all over his face as he held Fox and Alex tighter.

"Boom," was the only reply.

"Oh my god, David... he's got the place rigged," Fox said as she grabbed her husband's arm.

"Goliath, we have to go... **NOW!**" Xanatos said as he scooped Fox into his arms, with Alex cradled in hers and hurried out the door.

"He's right Angela, we must go!" Goliath said as he began dragging her from the room.

"But we can't leave without Elisa!" Angela protested.

"I don't like it either, but we don't have time to search the ship for her... don't worry Angela, we'll get her back," Goliath reassured, as much to himself as to her.

"Yeah, but will we get to her in time to really save her from what Thailog wants from her?" Angela muttered under her breath as Goliath pulled her along. Luckily Goliath didn't hear and soon they were soaring through the bitter night sky, following Xanatos's exhaust. Suddenly, a loud boom sounded behind them. Relying on instinct, all three flew low over the water to avoid the scorching shock wave. Goliath stole one last look at the burning ruin and whispered a short prayer Elisa had taught him before heading towards the castle.

* * *

Castle Wyvern

As the group landed on the snowy ramparts of the castle, they were quickly surrounded by the clan.

"Angela! You're alright!" Brooklyn and Broadway exclaimed, completely missing her downcast expression.

"Alex, Fox!" Lexington called out happily.

It seemed as though Hudson was the only one who noticed that they were missing one, with his eyesight honed with age when he said, "Where's th' lass?"

A sudden silence filled the area as all eyes turned to Goliath. "Where's Elisa?" Broadway asked, a knot tightening in his stomach as he saw the look of loss and the tears pooled in his mighty leader's eyes.

"She is still with Thailog..." Goliath said slowly.

"What?!" everyone exclaimed in disbelief.

"David and Goliath were told to pick which of us would live and die," Fox explained to the group. "I would have died, but Elisa saved my life."

"Th' lass be dead?" Husdon asked, sorrow and grief pulling at him.

"Even worse," Goliath muttered as a single tear blazed a trail down his cheek.

"No..." Fox said quietly. "She made a deal with Thailog. If he let all of us go, she would willingly stay with him.. forever."

"What?!" was once more the general acknowledgment.

"Goliath?" Brooklyn asked in a hesitant voice. Although he didn't ask aloud, everyone knew what the unspoken question was.

As all eyes turned to their leader, they saw his fist clench, his jaw line tighten, his look of grief be replaced by one of determination, and his eyes begin to glow a bright white. "We will get her back... no matter what, we will get Elisa back!" Goliath roared into the still Christmas night.

* * *

Somewhere in New York state-

Very carefully Thailog lowered his cargo onto the high bed. Stepping back, Thailog admired the view before quietly exiting the room, locking the door tightly behind him.

Humming, Thailog moved down his dark hallways, with thoughts of his dark haired beauty dancing in his head. He had just received the best gift imaginable for Christmas, and peace and good will had nothing to do with it. Plus, there was no way in hell that he was going to let his 'brother', let alone **ANYONE** take that gift away. Elisa was finally his... forever...

**The End.. for now**

   [1]: mailto:Lisette_1@lycos.com



	2. A Promise Kept

**"Revenge: A Promise Kept"**   
by Lisette- all comments to: [Lisette_1@lycos.com][1]

All the usual legalese: nothing here is of my own creation. Goliath and his crew belong to Buena Vista and Disney. It's a really great show and I am just showing my enthusiasm by writing about it. In no way will a profit be made from this.

**WARNING!!** May not be suitable for younger readers.

* * *

**"Revenge: A Promise Kept"**

Castle Wyvern - Monday, 1/5/98

The day had been dark and gloomy, the sunshine hidden behind a thick cloud cover. Still, David Xanatos knew that the sun had set as he saw the cracks start to form on Goliath's stone form. Pulling his trench coat closer, unconsciously trying to ward off the brisk chill of the evening air, Xanatos watched as the great winged being stretched from his stone sleep, sending stone particles flying in every direction. As Goliath turned to face him, Xanatos knew immediately that this wasn't going to be good.

"Xanatos, any word?" Goliath asked eagerly, hope lighting up his face as he climbed down from his daily perch.

"No.. nothing yet," Xanatos said automatically, watching as the hope fell from Goliath's face. Every day since their return on Christmas Eve it had been like this. The nights were spent desperately searching the city for Elisa and Thailog, the clan looking for any sign of her. From the start there had been nothing. Each morning, Xanatos had to watch as his ally climbed dejectedly to his perch, always the same expression of longing captured on his stone face. Then, the day was spent trying to run business as usual while on the sidelines running every search possible for the missing detective. Xanatos owed her so much.. Fox wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for her, it was the least he could do. Still, all of his contacts and all the possible leads always amounted to nothing. It was as if the Detective and her winged captor had disappeared off the face of the Earth. No one knew where they could be. Still, Xanatos didn't have the heart to tell Goliath not to bother looking anymore in the city, even though Xanatos knew deep down that by now Thailog had taken her from the country... far away from the ones she loved. He understood that even if it was useless at least they were doing something.. at least it was something.

Every evening, Xanatos would make the long walk up to the highest tower a few minutes before sunset and wait for Goliath to awaken. And every night Goliath would ask the same question.. and David Xanatos would give the same answer. Would he ever have the privilege to give Goliath another answer? Xanatos hoped so, because it was surely breaking his heart, having to watch the clan leader's face fall every night for the past thirteen nights.

"Then I better get to the clan so we can patrol the city.." Goliath trailed off, turning to face the city, hoping to hide the tears from his friend.

"Wait, Goliath.. we have to talk."

"What is it Xanatos?" Goliath asked wearily, controlling his emotions once more and facing his one time enemy.

"It's about her family and Bluestone..."

"I told you Xanatos.. tell them that we will talk later..."

"But I received another phone call from Bluestone demanding to see you guys.. he wants to know where Elisa is."

"I told you.. just stall him!!" Goliath roared, his eyes glowing brightly as he advanced on Xanatos threateningly.

Holding his ground, Xanatos bravely met Goliath's stare and said, "Goliath, when are you going to follow through with your promise? Elisa told you to tell her family that she was..."

"But she's not dead!"

"Think Goliath, what would be worse for them? Ignoring them and not telling them anything, driving them crazy with the what-if's? I've had to side step Bluestone, the Maza's, and Talon's clan ever since we returned. You can't expect to hide this.. not when she never showed up for Christmas day!! Or would you rather tell them the truth? That she was taken by Thailog and leave it to their imaginations what's happening to her? Would you like that?" Xanatos yelled back at Goliath, not caring what he said or how Goliath took it. "She's been missing for almost two weeks now.. you have to tell them something! And I think that you should do what Elisa asked you to.. follow through with her last request of you, tell them that's what happened. At least then they'll be able to grieve and get on with their lives.. that would be better than not knowing!" Xanatos yelled, his voice becoming horse. Breathing heavily, Xanatos stared at Goliath.. how could he have done that to him? Goliath had lost his love.. but the Maza's needed to be told something.

Suddenly, the glow left Goliath's eyes at he stared at the man before him.. he was right. Sighing, Goliath steadied himself and faced Xanatos. "You are right... tell them.. tell them that I will meet with them tonight.. at the labyrinth. Get Peter and Diane Maza.. and Bluestone there.. I'll tell them there," Goliath said quietly as he turned away from Xanatos to face the night sky.

Nodding his head, Xanatos said, "I'll call right now.." as he walked down the stairwell.

Sighing, Goliath stared at the dark and gloomy night, Elisa on his mind as always.. his beautiful Elisa. Where was she right now? Was she even alive? What had Thailog done to her.. what had he done to his beautiful Elisa.. *his* Elisa.. It was all his fault.. her capture.. everything. Thailog would never have met Elisa if it wasn't for him.. for it was his blood that spawned him. If only he would have never taken Elisa with him to that abandoned oil tanker so long ago.. why did he take her? Why did he get off to such a bad start with Thailog? Thailog had even said that he was going to give him a chance.. but because of his temper, he got Elisa and him chained in the tanker. Then again, if Elisa wasn't there, they never would have gotten free and he'd be dead.. but Elisa would be alive and with her family. Even then, Goliath had seen the look in Thailog's eyes as he touched Elisa in the tanker.. stroking her cheek. To this day, Goliath still didn't know what happened after he was gassed.. did Thailog say or do anything even then to Elisa? And then, because of him Elisa was taken along with Angela.. because of him. It was because of his decision that Elisa was given the option of either dying or doing what she did. But he couldn't have let Angela die.. she was his daughter, his only daughter... but she was his only love. Elisa chose her fate.. because of him and because of who she was. She decided that she would endure the fate she was giving herself.. going with Thailog, just so she could save another life. God, Elisa always put herself before others, even then. Elisa... and now he would have to tell her family that she was gone.. to follow through with her last request of him. It was the least that he could do.. the very least. But what would he tell them? What could he possibly say to make her imagined death easier for her loved ones... he'd just have to stick as close to the truth as possible... for Elisa.

"Father?"

Quickly Goliath wiped the tears from his eyes and faced his daughter.

He wasn't quick enough, for as Goliath turned to face Angela, she saw the tears in his eyes, breaking her heart once more. Without even having to ask, Angela knew that her father had been thinking of Elisa again. "Father? Are we going on patrol?"

"Ah.. yes. I want the clan to go without me tonight.. I have other business to attend to."

"You're going to talk with her family, aren't you?" Angela asked quietly.

"Yes.. Xanatos has reminded me of my promise... one that I need to follow through with."

Nodding her head, Angela stepped forward and took her father's large hand in hers. "Would you like me or another member of the clan to go with you?"

"No Angela.. this is something I need to handle on my own," Goliath said with a small smile, running his talons carefully over her brow ridges.

Smiling, Angela quickly threw her arms around Goliath's neck and hugged him tightly. "I love you Father."

"I know Angela.. I love you also."

"Goliath.. do not blame yourself.. I know that Elisa doesn't. She knew what she was doing.. it was a gift to us, to save us."

Smiling, Goliath pulled his daughter closer and buried his head in her soft hair. "Thank you," Goliath murmured as he pushed her away gently. Without meeting her in the eye, Goliath, turned on his heel and jumped from the tower, letting his wings do the work as he headed towards the labyrinth, his thick skin protecting him from the cold, a single tear freezing on his cheek.

* * *

Labyrinth

In the inner sanctuary of the labyrinth, things were not as life usually went. In the small room dubbed as the living quarters, five souls occupied the domain. Sitting on the couch was Diane and Peter Maza, both sitting beside each other, wrapped in one another's arms. Sitting opposite them was Talon and Maggie, much in the same position. In between them, in the small space there paced Detective Matthew Bluestone.

"Would you quit pacing? It's making me nervous," Talon growled from his position, sending an impatient glare at Matt. Ignoring the look his parents sent him from across the small space.

"Well I am nervous!" Matt retorted angrily, not pausing once in his pacing.

"What did Xanatos say exactly?" Peter spoke up, trying to break the tension in the room.

Sighing, Matt finally stopped his pacing and plopped down in an armchair that was facing the two couches. Running his hands wearily through his short red hair, Matt faced the elder Maza's and said, "Xanatos called me at the station and said that I had to get you two and bring you both down to the labyrinth. He said that Goliath would be there shortly to tell us what's going on with Elisa.. where Elisa was."

"So they did know what happened to her," Talon said angrily, his posture rigid.

"I'm sure that they had a good reason for not telling us until now," Diane said quietly, looking into her husband's eyes for reassurance.

Suddenly, all conversation died off as the door to the living quarters opened. Quietly, Claw stepped into the room and gestured for Goliath to follow. As soon as Goliath was in the room, Claw left and closed the door behind him.

Jumping up from where he was sitting, Matt quickly ran across the room and said, "Goliath, it's about time! How come you've been avoiding me? Where's Elisa?"

"Matt, I.." Goliath began hesitantly as he took in the confused and angry looks being directed at him from around the room.

"Goliath, where's my sister!" Talon said angrily as he jumped up from where he was sitting, pushing Maggie roughly aside as he walked up to Goliath as well.

"Talon.."

"**WAIT!**" Peter roared from his position on the couch. "We're not going to get any answers this way. Everyone come and sit down so Goliath can tell us exactly what happened and where Elisa is," Peter said in a tone that left no room for arguments.

Doing as told, everyone quickly took their seats, leaving the armchair opposite of Matt free for Goliath. Walking slowly, Goliath stood behind the chair and looked at the group assembled before him. He couldn't help but wonder if it was really wise to come alone.

"Goliath, where is my daughter?" Diane asked quietly, breaking the expectant silence that had fallen over the group.

"She.. she.. Elisa...... Elisa is dead," Goliath said slowly, tears building behind his eyes as Goliath tried desperately to keep them down.

"What!?"

"No, not my baby.." Diane sobbed as she quickly buried her head in her husband's chest. "Please, not my baby.."

"No.. she can't.." Matt said, a dazed expression on his face.

"No... no.. **NO!** You lie!" Talon roared, standing up slowly, his fists clenching and unclenching as he stared at Goliath, fury on his face.

"What.. happened..." Peter broke out slowly, trying to calm down as he watched the gargoyle's face.

"It.. it was Christmas Eve day... Fox and Alexander Xanatos were kidnapped... we, we tried to help and went patrolling.. trying to find them," Goliath stuttered slowly, trying to get the words out. "While patrolling, Brooklyn and Angela were ambushed... Thailog took Angela... then he took Elisa at her apartment..."

"Who is Thailog?!" Peter broke in, his features taught.

"Dad, he's the one who created all of the clones," Talon reminded, "but I thought that he died.. we **SAW HIM DIE!!**"

"That's what we thought," Goliath admitted. Xanatos and I were told to come to an abandoned oil tanker that night at midnight... he had Elisa and the others in glass tubes.. we were made to pick who would live and who would die... Thailog made Xanatos pick either his son or his wife.. and Xanatos picked his son..."

"But Fox is still alive! I just talked to her today on the phone!" Matt said angrily, not sure if he wanted to hear the rest of the story.

"I know.. then I was made to pick.."

"You picked my daughter to die?!" Diane broke in, sobbing as she stared in hatred at Goliath.

"I.. I had no choice... Elisa told me to pick Angela and to get her out of there... then, then she gave her life so we could all live.." Goliath stuttered, the tears now noticeable in his eyes.

"**YOU LET MY SISTER DIE!!**" Talon roared as all of his anger boiled within him. It was so unfair.. his sister was dead.. his sister was dead! And all because of Goliath.. all because of Goliath! "**NO!**" Talon roared as he raised his fur covered hands and pointed them at Goliath. Then, all of his fury poured out of his hands in the form of a stream of electricity. Goliath didn't have time to dodge and took the full force of the blow in the chest. Groaning, Goliath fell to the ground, barely holding onto consciousness.

"Derrick!" Peter yelled in horror as he jumped to his feet and shoved his son back onto the couch. As Talon stared at his hands in confusion and horror, Maggie quickly took him into her arms and tried to comfort him. Matt and Peter quickly ran to the fallen gargoyle.

"Goliath? Goliath, are you alright?" Matt asked as he kneeled beside his friend. From what he could see, there didn't appear to be any injuries.. the visible kind anyway. Leaning forward, he saw that Goliath's breathing was slightly uneven, but his eyes were open as he stared at the ceiling. "Goliath?"

"I'm... I'm fine," Goliath said weakly as he sat slowly up.

"Goliath.. I'm sorry," Talon said from his seat on the couch.

"It's okay.. I understand your anger," Goliath said as he pulled his aching body into a sitting position.

"Is it true.. is Elisa really dead?" Diane asked of Goliath from her position on the couch.

"I.. I wish I could tell you otherwise," Goliath said quietly as he finally pulled himself up until he was once more standing, holding his hands on the chair in front of him for balance and support.

"How did it happen? How did that animal kill my daughter?" Peter asked quietly as he backed up to the couch and fell heavily back on it, once more wrapping his wife in his arms, letting her cry out her tears on his chest.

"It was some sort of gas.. She wanted me to tell you all that she loved you... I wanted to tell you earlier.. but I couldn't, I couldn't accept it either."

"No! Not my baby! You must be mistaken.. this couldn't have happened to my Elisa, not my Elisa!" Diane sobbed as the tears streamed down her cheeks, her head turning from side to side in denial.

"I.. I'm sorry..." Goliath stammered, forgetting his own pain as thoughts of Elisa once more crowded his mind.

"This is your fault! It's all your fault!" Diane said fiercely as she broke off of her husband's embrace and ran up to Goliath. "It's all of your fault! You killed my baby!" Diane yelled as she started to pound her fists on Goliath's chest, all the while her words cutting deep into his heart and soul.

Goliath didn't know what to do. So, he sat there and took it, letting Elisa's mother vent her fury and grief on him. What she said was true. Even though Elisa may in fact not be dead.. it was his fault. All of this mess was his fault. It was because of him that Diane Maza was quickly losing control. It was because of him that they lost a friend and partner, a sister, and a daughter. It was because of him that Talon and Peter had to pry a sobbing Diane away from Goliath and ease her back onto the couch. It was all because of him.

"Goliath, maybe you better leave," Peter said quietly as he held his sobbing wife. Even Peter thought he was to blame, Goliath thought to himself as he nodded in agreement and started heading for the door.

As he stepped outside of the living area, he was surprised to see Matt following him out. "Goliath, wait," Matt said quietly. Sighing, Goliath turned to face his friend, noticing the tears in Matt's eyes.

"What is it Bluestone?"

"She.. Elisa's mother didn't mean it, she was just upset."

"No, what she says is true... it's all my fault."

"No! Goliath, you can't believe that. Listen, Elisa was my partner and I think that I know... knew, her pretty well. I know what kind of a person she was, and she was definitely the type of person that would have sacrificed herself to save you guys. I know that she cared for all of you more than she ever would have admitted. You can't blame yourself for something that you had no control over. If anything, you should blame Thailog."

"I know Matt.. thank you," Goliath said quietly as he walked past his friend and headed out towards the open air. Sighing, Matt shook his head sadly and turned to enter the room once more. "But do you really know Goliath? Do you truly understand?" Matt said quietly as he slipped inside the room. He had many things left to do tonight... he had to work out a story of what happened to Elisa.. how she died.. the truth never worked in situations like this... he had to tell the captain that one of her best detectives was dead and that they didn't have her body.. he had to start helping the family to plan her funeral.. but most importantly on his list of things to do: he had to find the time to grieve for his lost partner and friend. How could he live without her? How could any of them live without her?

**The End... for now**

   [1]: mailto:Lisette_1@lycos.com



	3. Funerals

**"Revenge: Funerals"**   
by Lisette- all comments to: [Lisette_1@lycos.com][1]

All the usual legalese: nothing here is of my own creation. Goliath and his crew belong to Buena Vista and Disney. It's a really great show and I am just showing my enthusiasm by writing about it. In no way will a profit be made from this.

**WARNING!!** May not be suitable for younger readers.

* * *

**"Revenge: Funerals"**

1/12/98 11:45am

The day was cold and bitter as the snow came down, the thick cloud cover masking the sun and preventing its warm rays from brightening the dark morning. As the snow flaked to the ground, the cars snaked down the winding road in a line, stopping as one. Then the doors opened and people dressed entirely in black exited their cars and began their short walk across the snow covered grounds till they were gathered in a circle that filled back about ten feet from the center with people.

In the center of the circle, the drab dress and the white snow was brightened by a sea of colorful flowers. Standing around the mountain of flowers in front of the mass of black garbed people stood three solitary figures. Solitary in that there was a small distance, a distance made out of respect between the three figures and the others. Still the three people were huddled as they stared at the mound of flowers covering the snow. Suddenly the person standing in the middle sagged between her companions, a sob escaping her lips.

"Mom!" Beth cried as she and her father scrambled to support Diane Maza.

"No... not my baby... we didn't even have a body to bury," Diane cried into her husband's chest, refusing to look at the flat ground of the cemetery, the garishly bright flowers, or the granite tombstone with her eldest daughter's name on it. She already had the ugly stone memorized:

Elisa Ann Maza   
December 31, 1969   
December 25, 1997   
Beloved Daughter   
and Sister   
Loyal Protector

"Shh, Diane... you have to be brave, for Elisa," Peter soothed while hugging his wife close as he pulled his daughter under his other arm. "Her spirit is free now, free to rest and free to watch over us all until we too can join her..."

"No she's not, damnit!" Diane hissed fiercely as she pulled away from her husband's loving embrace, tears pooled in her eyes and streaming down her face. "Elisa is dead! Do you hear me? Our daughter is dead!"

"Mom.." Beth whimpered quietly, shaking in the cold morning air.

Whipping around, Diane kicked herself mentally as she saw her youngest.. her **only** daughter, tears welling up in Beth's usually dry eyes. "Oh baby, I didn't mean it," Diane whispered as she drew Beth into her arms.

"Why can't she come back? Why Elisa?" Beth cried, the first time she has cried since she was a little girl. When her parents had called her last Tuesday and told her the devastating news, Beth had been shocked to say the least. Good or bad that state of shock had stayed with Beth for the last week as she flew home and helped her family plan for the funeral. The reality that Beth would never again get to tell her sister goodbye had only truly hit her right then as she watched her mother break down in a crowded cemetery full of mourners beside her dead sister's grave, marked only by a granite tombstone and tons of flowers piled where Elisa's casket would normally be... if there was a casket. They weren't burying anything besides her memory today... the smile they'd never again see, her touch they'd never feel, her laughter they'd never hear, or her presence they'd never again be graced with. This was the Maza's way of closure... of ending the final chapter of the life of Elisa Maza, beloved sister, beloved daughter, loyal detective, friend to the gargoyles, and protector of the city of New York to the very end.

"Oh God, Beth... I'm so sorry," Diane apologized, for the first time noticing the shocked and sympathetic looks she was getting from the rest of the mourners.

Calming down, both Maza women turned back to face the priest and once more listened to his holy words. Before tuning out the priest once more, Diane turned to her husband and gave him an apologetic smile while squeezing his hand gently. At his understanding smile, Diane once more let her mind wander from topic to topic.

In her mind's eyes Diane watched as Elisa grew from the small child she was to the strong woman she became. Unbidden the memories of Elisa rose to her mind- the good and the bad. There was Elisa's 12th birthday party, and there was her high school graduation.. oh, and there was when Diane had first met the gargoyles - and there was the time that Elisa was in the hospital because of the accidental shooting - they didn't know if she was going to make it, but Elisa always was a fighter and a survivor... until now. Soon the memories let up to the past week... of when Goliath told them the news and her outburst to him- one that she honestly meant but felt slightly guilty for.. he must be hurting because of Elisa too, for one look at them together was all it took for Diane to realize that they were close. Then Diane thought about the last hellish week... the funeral preparations, the grief, and of Matt Bluestone of course. The Maza's wouldn't have been able to survive this week if it wasn't for him. Detective Bluestone was the one who came up with the cover story for Elisa's death.

Peter had said that Matt told Captain Chavez about Elisa's death. He had told the captain that while working the Xanatos case on Christmas Eve, Elisa had stumbled upon the kidnappers. While she had been able to free Fox and Alexander Xanatos, Elisa herself had been killed. Unfortunately, Fox was really traumatized from the incidence and was put under heavy sedation for the last two weeks, making it impossible for her to tell anyone what happened. Even though the whole story was questionable and full of holes (like why Fox was under sedation for so long, why Xanatos didn't call the police about the kidnapping or when his wife and baby was found, and why such a strong woman such as Fox who had seen far worse was so bad off that she needed to be sedated), Maria Chavez didn't question it and even allowed Detective Bluestone to lead the investigation, ensuring that the only evidence that would be found would be the kind that only helped to prove the story. I mean, why would she question the story from her own detective? Thinking ahead, Diane remembered when Captain Chavez had come to them in the church earlier to offer her condolences and asked about where Derrick was. Caught off guard, Diane and Peter had stuttered for a few seconds before Matt came to their rescue once more.

"Derrick? Oh, he's out of the country on business and we couldn't reach him," Matt had broken in smoothly.

"Oh, um.. I'm sorry that your son couldn't be here with you now in your time of need," Captain Chavez said as she gave Peter and Diane a hug.

"So do we, so do we..." Diane murmured as she thought about her son mourning underground with the sweet little Maggie at his side.

A half hour later it was time for the eulogies in the church. The two most memorable in Diane's mind were Captain Chavez's and Matt's. As a matter of a fact, she still remembered them. Thinking back, Diane watched it again in her mind's eye as Captain Chavez got up from the pew she was sitting in and took control of the podium and mike. Facing the crowded church - filled to overflowing with cops, friends, family, and various other people Elisa had touched or saved in her brief life, Maria Chavez cleared her throat and began:

"In some way or another every one of us here has known and been touched by Elisa Maza. Words can't ever describe how very special she was to each and every one of us. I was lucky enough to work with her and have her as my detective. On December 25th, the city of New York lost one of its finest. Elisa was always one of the best, proving her dedication and skill time and time again. Her life will always live on in our memories. But you must always remember and take peace in the fact that Elisa died doing what she loved and what she did best: protecting the innocent and saving lives... thank you," Maria murmured as she left the podium, tears stinging her eyes and having to have choked the last two words, her throat having constricted.

Next up to the podium was Matt Bluestone. After raising the mike and clearing his throat, Matt began his own little speech he had prepared. "Today we have all gathered to mourn the loss of Elisa. I only met her about a year and a half ago, but that short time was all I needed to realize what a truly special person she was. Elisa was my partner, and unlike others I've been paired with, Elisa was truly one person that I'd trust my life with. She was the best damn partner I ever had, and even more so, the best friend I've had in a long time. I mean, she even listened to my ramblings- most of the time anyway," Matt said with a small grin as he remembered the time when Elisa pretty much told him to shut up about the Illuminati for once. Breaking out of his reverie, Matt turned serious once more as he finished his eulogy. "We all have memories of the time we spent with Elisa, the good and the bad. It's those memories that we have to hold on to in order to survive the time of grief and more on - for Elisa."

"Diane?" Peter asked quietly as he gently shook his wife's arm.

"Hmm, what?" Diane murmured as she once more became involved in the present. Looking up she saw that the service was over and everyone was heading back to their vehicles.

"Mom, are you alright?" Beth asked as she looked into her Mom's slightly confused face.

"Yes.. I'm fine," Diane sighed as she turned and started heading back towards their parked car. "We should stop by Elisa's apartment and pick up Cagney... poor cat must be starving. Oh, and then we should head to the labyrinth and make sure Derrick is alright.. and then..."

"Diane," Peter said quietly as he grabbed her arm, essentially stopping her brisk walk to the car and forcing her to face him.

"What?" Diane asked, her eyes directed on the ground.

"Diane," Peter said again as he gently lifted her chin till their eyes met. "Honey, you need to slow down, it'll all get done."

"I know... but I need to keep moving so I won't have to.."

"Think?" Peter supplied for her. "I know how you feel, but you have to deal with it, and Beth, Derrick, and I are here to help you and each other."

"I know... but it's so hard," Diane said as the tears welled up in her eyes again.

"Shh, it'll get better," Peter said as he hugged her tightly, the tears welling up in his eyes as Beth joined the group hug. Peter hoped that his words were true, but deep down he doubted that the tear in his heart caused by Elisa's sudden and unexpected death would ever be mended - or the place his eldest daughter once occupied would ever be filled.

* * *

Castle Wyvern - 1/12/98 sunset

As the sun dipped below the horizon, same as it did billions and trillions of times before, Goliath wok from his stone sleep - as he had countless times before. Sighing, Goliath was just about to glide down from his perch to meet with the clan when a voice stopped him.

"Goliath!"

"Matt?" Goliath asked in surprise as he turned to face his friend. "What are you doing here?" Goliath asked as he took in Matt's black apparel and somber expression.

"The funeral was today... I thought you should know."

"Ah, I see," Goliath said slowly, an expression of pain covering his face. "Where.. where at?"

"Her grave.. her tombstone is at Peaceful Gardens."

"Thank you Matt."

"No problem. And Goliath, don't be afraid to contact me if you ever need anything, anything at all. Even though Elisa is.. gone, you'll still always have a friend who can be trusted.

"We know Matt, and thank you."

Nodding, Matt Bluestone watched as Goliath jumped off the parapet and glided into the cold night sky.

* * *

Peaceful Gardens - 1/12/98

It didn't take Goliath long to find the gravesite. Bending low, Goliath read the tombstone in the bright moonlight. "Forever a protector," Goliath sighed. "Oh Elisa, if only this was as easy as death." At first, even though he wouldn't admit it, Goliath was confident that they'd have her back in a matter of days. As of today, Elisa had been gone for two weeks and four days, and with each day his hope of ever finding Elisa again, much less alive and unharmed, was rapidly falling. He was actually starting to believe his earlier words that death would have been better. The not knowing and the torment of wondering what horrors Elisa was facing was killing him. And it was all his fault. It was all his fault. "Elisa, I will get you back," Goliath said to no one and nothing yet to everything all at once. "I will never give up on finding you my love.. **NEVER!**"

**The End.. for now**

   [1]: mailto:Lisette_1@lycos.com



	4. Belle et la Bete

**"Revenge: Belle et la Bete"**   
by Lisette- all comments to: [Lisette_1@lycos.com][1]

All the usual legalese: nothing here is of my own creation. Goliath and his crew belong to Buena Vista and Disney. It's a really great show and I am just showing my enthusiasm by writing about it. In no way will a profit be made from this. Also, the lyrics listed within are the property of Celine Dion. They're the lyrics to the love theme for "Titanic."

**WARNING!!** May not be suitable for younger readers.

* * *

**"Revenge: Belle et la Bete"**

Chateau en France - 1/20/98 @ 17h30

Sighing, Elisa broke her gaze away from the dying sunlight. "Think Maza, he would have awoken hours ago because of the time difference," Elisa berated herself angrily. Sighing in disgust Elisa jumped up from her position on the window seat and fell into an ungraceful heap on her large bed, her white fluffy robe shifting around her. She really should be dressed about now- Thailog would be awakening from his stone slumber soon, and she certainly didn't want him walking in when she was dressed only in a robe and nothing else. Still, Elisa didn't feel like putting on another one of those dresses- why did Thailog have to take away her tee-shirt and jeans? Well, the answer to that was obvious. Now that she was **his**, he wanted to control every aspect of her life.

Sitting up, Elisa pushed her wet hair behind her shoulders and looked around her room- something she did quite often to pass the time. It really was beautiful, and the view from the many windows was stunning. The room was quite large and was actually in the shape of a circle. Using her great detective skills and some really obvious clues, Elisa quickly realized that the room was actually a bedchamber on the top of a tower in a rather large castle. From her window Elisa could see hill after rolling hill covered with a thick layer of powdery snow that was broken occasionally by a clump of trees or a small town or village. It was truly picturesque.

Taking her eyes away from the dying sunset once more, Elisa took in the rest of her room again. The floor was stone, showing the true age of the castle, but was modernized by being covered with a plush, dark red carpeting. Right now she was sitting on her large, queen sized canopy bed, decorated once more in the burgundy color with feather pillows and a heavy quilt. Directly across from the bed was two doors. The one on the left was the only exit, a dark circular stairwell with stone steps and walls that she had only glimpsed as Thailog entered and exited her room each night; a door that was always kept locked. The door to the right led to her bathroom, a spacious bathroom that was stocked full of all the necessities including some luxuries she didn't even have at home.

Along the circular wall of the main bed chamber ran a low lying window seat/bench, covered with a soft cushion. To make it even better, there were about six oval and paned windows set into the wall in various places. Of course they were all painted shut, preventing any hope of escape from that route. Then again, even if the windows weren't sealed shut, she still wouldn't escape by that route for two very important reasons. First there was the obvious that the hundreds of feet didn't provide any way down besides death. More importantly though was the fact that she had promised Thailog that she would stay with him forever... willingly. Besides that, if she happened to die, by her own hand or by natural causes, or if she escaped or was rescued, then Elisa knew that Thailog would fulfill his end of the bargain and kill Angela and Fox. The only escape was Thailog's death.. something she could never bring herself to do.. to kill another in cold blood. Although, if Goliath would ever show up, she'd have a hard time staying behind. Wait a minute, what was she doing? Getting her hopes up, that's what. There was no way Goliath was ever going to find her, and the sooner she accepted that, the better off she'd be. I mean, according to the television she was somewhere in France. France! How was Goliath ever going to find her there? Obvious once more: he wasn't.

The television was just another one of the luxuries that could be found in the bed chamber. Unfortunately it only got in local stations, meaning it was all in French, a language she barely remembered from high school. Other things found in the room were a comfortable arm chair, a small selection of recent American best sellers, a table with two chairs, a small dresser filled with undergarments, and a large armoire that was filled within two days of her arrival with gorgeous dresses that had styles that belonged in the tenth century. Too bad she hated wearing dresses... still, any clothing was better than none at all where Thailog was concerned.

Groaning, Elisa finally picked herself off her bed and started to get dressed. Finally, the only thing left to do was pick the dress. They were all beautiful, but Elisa finally decided on a midnight blue flowing gown. Ever since Elisa had first opened the armoire, she had purposely avoided the yellow gown that looked suspiciously like Belle's dress from "Beauty and the Beast," or "Belle et la Bete" as the French called it. Also, it was almost an exact replica of the dress she wore for Halloween with Goliath.

Goliath. She missed him so very much. When she first awoke in this room, all she had done was cry at everything she had lost. After she first checked the room for possible escape routes of course. She had never been out of her little prison.. not since that day long ago. Still, crying wasn't such a great idea when Thailog found her. She had received a good slap for that one. To be honest, Elisa was ashamed that Thailog had seen her like that. No one, no one saw her cry, and the biggest scumbag of them all had seen her looking her weakest. Well, never again. At least she had one thing to be thankful for, he hadn't used her yet. She didn't know what he was waiting for, but she was grateful. That didn't stop him from checking her out every time he was in the room, making it very clear what he wanted and was going to get from her sooner or later. That was the main reason that Elisa now went to bed after the sun had risen and awoke before sunset, besides the fact that Thailog ordered her to of course. He wanted to have Elisa wide and awake for him at all times during the night. Still, that was one order that Elisa was all too happy to follow... wherever Thailog was concerned, Elisa wanted to be fully awake and with it.

Suddenly Elisa heard a lock turning in the door behind her. Rubbing her head wearily, Elisa watched as Thailog entered the room carrying a tray laden with breakfast foods. "Good evening, Elisa," Thailog rumbled as he set the food on the table and indicated Elisa to sit opposite of him. Sighing, Elisa took her place as she had done for the last three weeks. "You do look especially... elegant in that dress you are wearing this eve. That dark blue really does suit you..."

"Stuff it Thailog," Elisa said in a bored voice. "You can stop the gentlemen crap, we both know it's not true. Also, when do I get my jeans back, or any pair of pants for that matter?"

"I prefer you in dresses... it's more lady like. And would you rather me be blunt and say that I want you and if I decided to take you tonight there'd be nothing you could do to prevent it?" Thailog asked, his eyes glowing white.

"At least you'd be honest," Elisa bit back, not showing any fear at his anger. "Anyway, I said I'd come willingly, but I never said anything about liking it or being nice to you."

Sighing, Thailog chose to change the subject instead of losing his temper and hitting her again. "Speaking of dresses, I don't want you to wear the yellow gown."

"Why not?" Elisa asked quickly. Personally, she had no desire what so ever to wear the yellow dress- it brought back too many painful memories of her Halloween with Goliath. Back then, the whole "Beauty and the Beast" dress was mainly used to add to the illusion that allowed Goliath to walk the streets of New York City at her side, and the same disguise that allowed Elisa to have her first waltz with Goliath- her first and her last. How ironic. Goliath could never be the beast that character represented, for she never had to draw the good side out of Goliath; it had always been there. Thailog, on the other hand, was ten times worse than the fabled prince turn beast- and Thailog could **NEVER** turn nice- and Elisa would never fall in love with him. She loved Goliath, and Thailog could never be Goliath. Sure, they could be identical twins if it wasn't for their coloring- but that's where their similarities ended. Indeed, an exact replica of the Belle gown in her closet was not a good sign. He didn't actually think that her captivity in his little chateau was going to model that fairy tale, did he?

"Because, I want you to save it for a very special occasion," Thailog answered back evenly.

"What? The night you're actually going to let me out of this room?" Elisa asked sarcastically.

Roaring, Thailog jumped out of his chair and lunged at Elisa. Before she could move Thailog pulled her roughly from her chair. "You will obey me, do you hear? If you do not start treating me with respect, then I will for go on my end of the bargain- Fox and Angela will die by my hand and it will lie on your head," Thailog ground out as he shook Elisa roughly.

"Don't you think I know that? You take the opportunity to remind me every single night about it!"

"Then maybe you should start minding your tongue, for their sake!"

"And maybe you should start letting me out of here. It's not like I'd leave, because then you'd just kill them both."

"Not going to happen," Thailog answered slowly as he shoved Elisa so she flew back, stumbling on her long skirts and tumbling to the hard floor.

Grimacing, Elisa tried to ignore the pain as Thailog said, "It is time for me to take leave my Elisa," in a flat and cold voice. "I will see you at dinner. Until then, you can have this to keep you company." Turning, Thailog picked up something from the tray that Elisa hadn't noticed upon his entrance. Smiling nastily, Thailog threw a folded up newspaper at her and left the room, a loud click signifying the door locking behind him.

Groaning, Elisa slowly picked herself up off the floor, dusting herself off and rubbing her arms. Without even rolling up the long sleeves of the gown, Elisa knew that the skin would be red from her rough handling. "Ooh, that's going to leave a bruise." Sighing, Elisa started to head toward the table covered with steaming breakfast foods, her stomach rumbling at the delicious scents. "At least he left the food this time," she muttered.

Suddenly she remembered the newspaper that was thrown at her. Curiosity peaked, Elisa walked over to where she had fallen and picked up the rumpled newspaper. One glance at the top of the paper and all thoughts of food vanished from her mind. "The New York Time's," Elisa breathed in amazement. Moving to her arm chair, Elisa quickly turned on a nearby lamp and scanned the front page. "God, this was only two weeks ago, the 5th of January," Elisa murmured. "Why would Thailog give me this? Unless..." Quickly Elisa started rifling through the rest of the thick paper. It didn't take her long for Elisa found what she was looking for on the third page:

**"MEMORIAL SERVICES FOR SLAIN OFFICER TO BE HELD TODAY"**

"Oh God, it made the papers," Elisa murmured. Filled with morbid curiosity, Elisa slowly read the article: _"Memorial services will be held today for Detective Elisa Ann Maza of the 23rd precinct of the NYPD, age 28. Detective Maza was killed in the early morning of December 25th during the rescue of Fox and Alexander Xanatos, who were kidnapped on Christmas Eve. The kidnapper is still at large with Detective Matthew Bluestone in charge of the investigation. Maza was survived by her parents, Peter and Diane Maza, one brother, Derrick Maza, and a sister, Beth Maza. Her partner, Detective Bluestone stated that 'Elisa Maza was one of the best damn detectives this town has ever seen. New York City is less without her.'"_

Sighing, Elisa wiped away her tears and put the paper aside. She'd been dead to the world for a month on Thursday. Her family thought she was dead. They were probably mourning her right now. Oh, if she only knew if they were okay and if they were taking it okay. She hated doing this to them, but it had to be better than the truth... it had to be. How was everyone taking it? What about Matt and the Captain? How were they taking it? Did Matt get assigned a new partner yet? She didn't have an answer to any of her questions and it was driving her crazy. The not knowing was truly enough to drive anyone crazy.

And there's Goliath. Somehow things always led back to Goliath. God, poor Goliath... he's the one who probably told her family. She just had to hope that her family took it well and that they didn't freak out, blame Goliath for what happened, or even worse- Talon get so upset that he zapped Goliath. Nah- her family could never get that melodramatic!

In any case, she couldn't deny her feelings for Goliath any longer. Species difference or not, she loved Goliath, and admitting that would not turn him into one of her own kind. Then again, she thought he was cuter in his gargoyles form than human- just like she thought that the best looked better as a beast than as a prince. Man, it always came back to that damn tale... Thailog even stocked her room with a v.c.r.. and one video.. Disney's "Beauty and the Beast."

But Goliath... was he thinking about her right now? Getting out of her arm chair, Elisa moved until she was once more sitting on the window seat, her forehead pressed against the cool glass. How did she even know that he was alive or okay? He had to be... for some reason, Elisa was certain he was. "I don't know where you are Goliath, or when we'll see each other next, but I know that we will be together again- whether in this world or the next. I believe, no, I know that our love will survive... I'm going to love you till the end of time."

**"My Heart Will Go On"**

"Every night in my dreams   
I see you, I feel you   
That is how I know you go on   
Far across the distance   
And spaces between us   
You have come to show you go on.

Near, far, wherever you are   
I believe that the heart does go on   
Once more you open the door   
And you're here in my heart   
And my heart will go on and on.

Love can touch just one time   
And last for a lifetime   
And never let go till we're one   
Love was when I loved you   
One true time I hold to   
In my life we'll always go on.

Near, far, wherever you are   
I believe that the heart does go on   
Once more you open the door   
And you're here in my heart   
And my heart will go on and on.

When you're here there's nothing I fear   
And I know that my heart will go on   
We'll stay forever this way   
You are safe in my heart   
And my heart will go on and on."

**The End.. for now**

   [1]: mailto:Lisette_1@lycos.com



	5. Lessons

**"Revenge: Lessons"**   
by Lisette- all comments to: [Lisette_1@lycos.com][1]

All the usual legalese: nothing here is of my own creation. Goliath and his crew belong to Buena Vista and Disney. It's a really great show and I am just showing my enthusiasm by writing about it. In no way will a profit be made from this.

**WARNING!!** May not be suitable for younger readers.

* * *

**"Revenge: Lessons"**

Chateau en France - 1/25/98 04h06

Softly the snow fell, layering the smooth stone of the window sill in white powder. With the backlash of warm light from within the room, the white snow was then turned into a yellowish layering. From inside the warm room, the snowfall was beautiful against the black early morning sky. Overall, the snow and lighting created a calm and tranquil effect - which was completely ruined by the soft feminine grunting coming from within.

"98... 99... 100," Elisa gasped as her arms buckled and she fell to the floor. Smiling, Elisa sat up and leaned wearily against the side of her bed. "One hundred push-ups," Elisa murmured as she wiped the sweat from her brow. "Gotta love that." Smiling, Elisa's eyes roamed the room till they settled on the clock on her desk. "Shit, Thailog will be here any minute!" Forgetting about her weariness, Elisa quickly jumped off the floor, gathered her clothes in her arms, and quickly raced for the bathroom to get dressed.

About a week ago Elisa realized that she was **really** sick of reading, watching t.v., and watching "Beauty and the Beast" (having every single one of the songs memorized was definitely not a good sign). It was also about this time that Elisa realized how weak and out of shape she had become. A month of doing nothing but eating and sitting on her butt had really taken its toll. So, for the past week Elisa had been hard at work getting herself in shape in between Thailog's visits... she was unsure as to how he'd react to the thought of her getting in shape. After all, she wasn't doing it for him but to keep herself occupied and to keep in the shape she loved.

At first Elisa's clothing had been a problem, for it was kind of difficult to do push-ups, stretches, weight lifting, and other activities in a long, heavy dress. After some thinking, Elisa finally gave in and began doing her stuff in her underclothes. Despite that inconvenience, her hard work was paying off. The scale in the bathroom confirmed that she was loosing the unwanted pounds and her own eyes could see the difference in her muscle tone and abs. Then again, the progress would be quicker if she had a gym to work in and a track to run. Since that wasn't an option, Elisa had to improvise. During her workouts Elisa did push-ups, sit-ups, stretches, martial arts, boxing (her pillow being her target), and lifting various shampoo bottles or other heavy objects. It was crude and primitive, but it did get the job done.

Shaking herself mentally, Elisa finished buttoning the buttons and tying the sashes on her long gown as she heard the door open. Moving quickly Elisa ran to the mirror attached over the sink and ran a brush through her long black hair. Satisfied, Elisa flushed the toilet and turned on the faucet for a couple of minutes for good measure. Opening the door to the bathroom, Elisa was quickly assaulted with the rich aroma of hot roast beef. Stepping back into her bed chamber, Elisa saw Thailog waiting not so patiently in his chair at the table.

"Hmm, so what's on the menu tonight?" Elisa asked in a nonchalant voice as she walked to her chair at the table. Scanning the array of food as she sat down, Elisa said, "Let's see... roast beef, mashed potatoes, gravy, veggies, and bread... oh, can't forget the French wine." The sarcasm in her voice was very evident.

"Your tongue is biting once again tonight," Thailog murmured coldly, his eyes never leaving her face.

Meeting his stare Elisa said, "Get used to it," in an equally cold voice.

"That's it!" Thailog roared as he jumped up from his seat and pulled Elisa roughly from her chair, toppling it over in the process. "I've had enough of your mouth and your sarcasm... I have been trying to be nice to you for the last month and have received nothing back from you! You will respect me!" Thailog roared.

"You'll never earn my respect!" Elisa yelled as she pulled her arm from Thailog's grip and stepped back.

"You will respect me!" Thailog roared once more as he rushed Elisa and shoved her back onto the bed. Not giving her time to recover, Thailog quickly straddled her, pinning her arms above her head.

"Let me go!" Elisa said in a deadly voice as she met his steely gaze.

"You don't seem to be understanding," Thailog said quietly, completely ignoring Elisa's words. "You came with me willingly and promised it would be forever..."

"And I have and I will be," Elisa replied coldly.

"But you don't respect me or treat me with any kindness..."

"I already told you that I never said I'd be nice!"

"You will... you will," Thailog muttered as he backed off of Elisa and stalked from the room. Still muttering and cussing, Thailog locked the door behind him and walked to his study. Sitting down in his desk chair, Thailog suddenly lashed out his arm in a fit of anger, sending papers flying to the floor. "It can't be perfect unless she starts behaving!" Thailog said angrily. Suddenly his eyes lifted to the phone and he dialed a number quickly. After only one ring someone answered.

"Hello?"

"I have a task for you."

"Go ahead."

"I want you to go to the Aerie building tonight and get Fox Xanatos and the female gargoyle there alone and roughen them up. Don't kill them though."

"Got it."

"Also, I want a lot of pictures as proof. Call me when it's done."

"You'll be hearing from us by tomorrow night Mr. Thailog."

* * *

Castle Wyvern - 1/26/98

Yawning, Owen Burnett opened his sleep filled eyes and blinked at the sudden rush of daylight. Groaning, Owen closed his eyes once more and tried in vain to recapture his dream. Already it was slipping away as he only caught flashes of it: the lush landscape of Avalon, the outer gates of the castle, the light laughter of Queen Titania as he performed yet another of his tricks... and then all of the images faded away. Groaning once again, Owen tried to remember what had awoken him from his peaceful slumber.

"Owen?"

"Huh?" Owen asked as his eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up in his bed. "Oh, that hurt," Owen mumbled as he clenched his teeth against the waves of pain that racked his chest.

"Owen, are you alright?"

"Yes, Mr. Xanatos... although I do ask that you find a different way of waking me in the future... perhaps knocking, sir?" Owen asked in his monotone. Looking up, Owen saw that David Xanatos looked as trim and fit as ever in his usual black pants, shirt, and jacket, hair and goatee trimmed to perfection. Unlike normal, Owen felt and looked like a slob next to Xanatos. Ever since the shooting, Owen had been confined to the bed in his room. At first they weren't sure if he'd survive, but after the first night Owen was on his way to a very slow and painful recovery, filled with many complications due to the iron in the bullets.

"Yes, of course," Xanatos agreed, waving his hand impatiently. "In any case, how are your injuries healing?"

"Slowly Sir, but they are healing. What time is it?"

"It's after eleven in the morning."

"I'm sorry Sir, it seems as though I've over slept.." Owen trailed off as he pulled himself shakily to his feet and tried to smooth down his ruffled blond hair while reaching for his glasses.

"Relax," Xanatos insisted as he gently pushed his assistant back onto the bed. "You're entitled to sleep in... you're not due back to work till tomorrow."

"Yes Sir... then what can I help you with this morning?" Owen asked as he raised his eyebrow in trademark fashion.

"Well, I was also curious as to how your fey side is coming along," Xanatos ventured slowly, watching Owen's face for his reaction.

"Very weak Sir."

"Ah, I see," David answered, his face falling in disappointment.

"Why did you ask?"

"Well, as you know, the Detective has been gone for a little over a month now. By now there's no hope left of finding her by traditional means. On the other hand, with the help of a certain trickster..."

"As you know sir," Owen broke in a tired voice, "I'm not allowed to use my magical abilities save in the teachings or protection of young Alexander."

"I am aware of this, but if we made a lesson out of this, you and Alex would be able to find her in an instant."

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid that I am still too weak to try such a venture."

"But with..."

"Even with young Alexander's help, we're still not strong enough," Owen broke in once again.

"I see," Xanatos said, trying not to loose his composure. "I trust that you'll inform me the minute you're 'feeling up to it.' Don't forget though - the longer we take in locating Detective Maza, the less of a chance we have of locating her alive and.. unharmed."

"I understand Mr. Xanatos... but I hope you understand that what you're asking for is not an easy thing. Even when I'm fully healed and with Alex's help, the Puck will probably not be able to find her. The world is a big place with a lot of people living on it. We haven't the faintest idea of where she's at so we can't narrow our search field. Really we're trying to locate one soul out of billions. You see my problem and the difficulty?"

"I.. understand. Thank you Owen," Xanatos said, nodding once to Owen before exiting his room and turning down one of the many hallways, so completely immersed in his own thoughts that he didn't even see Fox who was standing beside the door, an odd look on her face. Without saying a word to her husband, Fox quietly opened Owen's door and entered the bed chamber, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Castle Wyvern - 1/26/98 sunset

As the snow fell in soft, light flakes to the ground, the residents of New York fell into their nightly routines. So caught up in these routines, very few noticed as the golden sun that towered above them throughout the day slowly dipped over the horizon, leaving the city shrouded in the dark of the night.

On the highest tower of Castle Wyvern, which sat regally on top of the Aerie building, one citizen was very aware of the coming night. Pulling his coat tighter in hopes of warding off the cold of the coming night, David Xanatos watched the stone form of Goliath patiently. "Any minute now," Xanatos muttered as he quickly glanced at the disappearing sun. His prediction was accurate, because as he glanced at Goliath once again, Xanatos watched in satisfaction as cracks lined his stone form. From there it was just a matter of seconds before Goliath awoke from his stone sleep, sending a fine spray of stone particles and the snow that had built up on him during the day flying in all directions.

After some yawning and stretching, Xanatos finally gave up and coughed lightly. Startled, Goliath turned from his perch and spotted his guest. "Xanatos," Goliath acknowledged as he stepped down from his perch, the white snow crunching beneath him. "Forgive me... it's been awhile since I've had visitors.." Goliath trailed off quietly, his thoughts obviously jumping to Elisa.

"Uh, Goliath..." Xanatos broke in quietly, not wanting the mighty leader to dwell on Elisa so early in the evening... who was he kidding? His news was going to do exactly that!

"I'm sorry again. You have news?" Goliath asked, making a conscious effort to focus on what was being said.

"Yes, I talked with Owen today..."

"How is he doing? Healing alright?" Goliath asked suddenly. In the last month since Elisa's 'kidnapping' things had been so hectic that Goliath had... well, he'd forgotten that Owen had been shot; especially shocking considering that they lived in the same building!

"Owen? Oh, Owen's doing fine. Actually, he'll be returning to work tomorrow."

"That's..."

"Puck, on the other hand, isn't healing well due to the iron in the bullets," Xanatos interrupted.

"Oh, I... well, I'm sorry to hear that..."

"Yes, Puck won't be giving Alex any lessons for quite a **long** time.. especially any useful lessons," Xanatos stressed. As cold and calculated that he used to be, David just didn't have the heart to come right out and tell Goliath that there was pretty much no chance in hell of Puck ever being able to magically locate the detective. Even though Goliath had never discussed the idea with Xanatos, he knew that Goliath had probably been thinking of that all alone.. as David himself had.

Luckily for Xanatos, Goliath wasn't dumb and quickly picked up on the message he was trying to convey. "I see," Goliath said slowly, his face visibly falling. "Be sure to send Owen my regards," he said slowly before turning to glide down to meet with his clan on the lower battlements.

"Hey Goliath!" Brooklyn acknowledged from the center of the clan. "What are the assignments for tonight?"

"No patrol tonight.. we've been very busy the last couple of weeks, and I'm sure you all have things to do," Goliath explained, trying to ignore the shocked looks on the clan's faces.

"Are ye sure lad?" Hudson asked, watching the young leader's face.

"I'm sure."

"Well then, I suppose I could visit Jefferson, it has been awhile since I last stopped by," Hudson acknowledged.

"And I could go check my e-mail," Lex supplied.

"Good," Goliath agreed, nodding his head in a way that hinted the clan was dismissed.

A little unsure, the clan began to slowly head away from Goliath as he turned his back on them to watch the night sky. Soon everyone was gone but Angela. Slowly she approached Goliath and put her hand gently on his shoulder.

"Don't you have anything to do this eve, Angela?" Goliath half asked half sighed without turning.

"Father, what were you planning on doing?"

"I was going to go visit Elisa..."

"Alone? Let me come with you," Angela said quietly. Ever since Goliath had learned of Elisa's 'resting place,' he had visited it almost every night. To be honest, the place gave Angela the creeps.. I mean, it wasn't as though Elisa really was buried there.. her friend was alive, some where. Still, sometimes she went with her father, just so he wouldn't be alone.

"No... thank you Angela, but no. I think that I'd rather go alone tonight..."

"With your thoughts to plague you? Father, you shouldn't be alone all of the time. Allow me to accompany you..."

"I said..."

"Why can't I come with you tonight?"

"I just need to go alone."

"Father, we all miss Elisa, but we all need to get on with our lives."

"But I love her!" Goliath roared, turning quickly to face Angela, his eyes glowing and wings flared. Surprised, Angela quickly stepped back a couple of paces. "It may be easy for the rest of you to 'get on with your lives,' but I loved - I **love** her! How can I get on with a life that doesn't include her?!" Goliath roared. Not waiting for an answer Goliath turned on his heel and glided off quickly into the night sky.

Holding back tears, Angela merely stared in shock at Goliath's disappearing form as she felt two hands touch her shoulders gently. Turning around Angela met face to face with Broadway and Brooklyn.

"Are you okay Angela?" Broadway asked, the concern evident in his voice.

"I'm fine Broadway, Brooklyn.. I just would like to be alone right now," Angela said as she slowly made her way past the two gargoyles, heading for the shadowy snow covered courtyard.

"Are you sure? I mean, we could all watch a movie or something," Brooklyn suggested to her retreating back.

"No thank you. I'd rather be alone," Angela said over her shoulder as she picked up her pace and soon disappeared into the shadows.

"Come on Broadway, let's go see what's on t.v.," Brooklyn said, respecting Angela's privacy and motioning towards the castle entrance.

Nodding in agreement, Broadway followed his rookery brother inside and muttered, "Can't blame us for trying."

* * * * *

Deep in thought, Angela slowly wandered through the quiet, snow covered courtyard. As she walked, her troubled mind skipped back and forth between her father, Elisa, her conversation with Goliath, and the fateful Christmas Eve so long ago. So immersed in her own thoughts, Angela didn't hear the tell tale crunch of snow till it was too late.

"Brook..." Angela started to ask as she turned towards the sound. Before she had turned all of the way around, Angela felt a sharp pain explode in the back of her head. Screaming out in pain and surprise, Angela stumbled hard to the ground. Groaning, she tried to lift her aching body but was quickly stopped by a hard kick to her kidneys. Gasping in agony, Angela fell once more to the cold, snowy ground, cutting her forehead on a sharp rock. Groaning once more Angela tried again to get up, only to receive yet another kick to the stomach. As the momentum flipped her over onto her back, Angela was disgusted by the sound of her ribs breaking. Crying in pain, Angela opened her eyes, glimpsing her attackers for the first time. Not that it helped her any, for all she saw was four shrouded figures wearing black masks.

Suddenly Angela and her attackers heard, "Angie? Where are you?" yelled from somewhere on the other side of the castle.

"Brooklyn!" Angela gasped in between waves of pain.

For that small whisper, Angela not only received another kick in her shattered ribs, but she was also punched hard in the chin. Groaning, Angela could do nothing but moan and cry out softly as the waves of pain rolled up and down her body as the dark mercenaries continued to rain unforgiving blows down on her body, as she felt her cold skin break open and her warm blood ooze out, and as she heard Brooklyn and Broadway call out for her, their yells quickly turning frantic as they couldn't find her, their voices drawing closer but never close enough. Soon all Angela could think of was the blessed relief unconsciousness would bring. Just as she felt her mind begin to drift away, the blows stopped. Struggling, Angela slowly focused on staying awake and opened one swollen and bruised eye only to be blinded by a bright flash of light. Closing her eye again, Angela listened in confusion to a strange clicking and whirring noise, waiting in terror for the blows to begin again. Trying to focus past the pain, Angela dimly heard her attackers say, "Enough, let's get out of here..." And then there was silence. Angela was all alone with nothing but her pain and the darkness to comfort her.

* * * * *

"Where is she?" Brooklyn asked Broadway anxiously as they ran over the snow covered grounds of the courtyard. "Angela!"

"Are you sure you weren't just hearing things?" Broadway panted as he ran along side his rookery brother. "I mean, the television was pretty loud."

"Hey, these ears don't miss nothing!" Brooklyn cried out angrily. "Besides, I heard Angela yell!"

"Yeah, but..."

"Hey, what's that?" Brooklyn asked, pointing to a really shadowy area of the courtyard. Brooklyn stopped his mad dash and squinted in the evening night.

"What? I don't see anything!" Broadway replied, curious about the sudden note of worry he detected in Brooklyn's voice.

"Oh my God, Angela!" Brooklyn yelled, quickly darting forward.

"What are you... Angie!" Broadway gasped as he finally saw what had caught Brooklyn's attention. Laying in the shadowy snow was a barely recognizable Angela. She was bruised, swollen, and bloody - the snow under and around her stained red. "What happened?" Broadway asked in shock as Brooklyn knelt by her side.

"What does it look like?" Brooklyn snapped angrily. "She's been severely beaten."

"But... but she's in the castle, in our home..." Broadway mumbled in disbelief.

"Ohhh," Angela moaned as she tilted her head to the side.

That instantly broke up all conversation. Being as gentle as he could, Brooklyn slowly reached down and lifted the semi-conscious Angela into his arms. Moaning in pain was her only response. Trying to move fast yet gentle, Brooklyn quickly headed towards the nearest entrance to the castle, Broadway in tow.

"Where are you taking her?"

"The infirmary," Brooklyn answered grimly. "Broadway, I need you to run ahead and get the others..."

"But-"

"Move!" Brooklyn ordered in a tone that left no room for argument.

Nodding, Broadway ran ahead, leaving Brooklyn alone with his precious cargo. "Hang in there Angie, hang in there," Brooklyn muttered, his eyes roaming over her battered features. He would personally **kill** whoever had done this to her. He would kill them.

* * *

Elsewhere in Castle Wyvern

Sighing, Fox leaned her head against her husband's strong shoulder. She absolutely loved nights like this: no business and no action. Instead, Fox and David were curled up on the couch in front of a roaring fire in the library.

"Hmm," Fox sighed.

"Hmm what?" David asked as he hugged his wife closer.

"I was just thinking about how much I love you," Fox purred.

"Hmm, I love you too," Xanatos murmured.

"And about how I should be checking on Alex about now..."

"Mmm hmm.." Xanatos agreed sleepily. "What?"

"I need to go and check on Alex and then I'll be right back," Fox promised as she untangled herself from her husband and headed for the library door.

"But..."

"I'll be right back," Fox laughed as she slipped out the door. Still laughing to herself, Fox walked down the dimly lit stone hallways. About ten feet from the door, Fox walked in front of a large glass window, her thoughts on her waiting husband. Suddenly, the sound of breaking glass filled the room as someone burst through the window and against Fox. Crying out in surprise, Fox was roughly shoved against the stone wall, causing her head to hit against the unforgiving stone, sending her reeling to her knees.

"Who in the hell..." Fox began as she tried to get to her feet.

That move was quickly met with a sharp kick to her side. Gasping in pain, Fox fell back to the floor. "Maybe you should learn to stay down.. your gargoyle friend eventually did... although it took a while to convince her," a rough voice responded. Bringing his foot up, the mercenary was just about to deliver yet another devastating blow to Fox's side when he heard an audible click in the hallway.

"Step away from my wife, **NOW!**" Xanatos ordered from behind the mercenary, a gun pressed firmly against his head. Obeying, the man in black slowly moved away from Fox, careful not to make any sudden moves. "Good, now what are you doing here?"

"You should learn to watch your back," the mercenary replied coldly.

"What.." before Xanatos had a chance to finish his sentence he felt the cold steel of a gun press against his head.

"Put your gun down Mr. Xanatos," a cold female voice said from behind Xanatos. He didn't have to turn around to know that another mercenary had a gun pressed to the back of his head.

"Nay lass.. maybe it be you who should be watching your back!" Hudson yelled from just outside the library door, his sword drawn. Slowly a growling Bronx and Lexington, his eyes glowing white flanked Hudson on either side.

Seeing that they were at a severe disadvantage, the mercenaries quickly made their move. The female who had her gun trained on Xanatos shifted her hand quickly and beaned him on the back of the head with the butt of her gun. Moving even faster, the team jumped out of the broken window, catching a rope that was waiting for them. Before anyone had a chance to charge, the silent running helicopter tore off into the night sky, the man and woman dangling precariously below.

Groaning, Xanatos picked himself off the floor and hurried to his wife's side. "Fox, are you okay?" he asked as he helped his wife up.

Smiling at her husband, Fox said, "A little sore, but I'll live."

"Now what was that all about?" Hudson broke in as he sheathed his sword. "It just be a good thing that we heard that silent alarm you hit, Xanatos."

"Yeah, who were those guys?" Lexington asked.

"I don't know, but... oh my God," Fox said suddenly, a light coming on. "Where's Angela?"

"Angela?" Hudson asked, his eyes filling with worry.

Before anyone else could say anything, Broadway quickly burst in the room. "There you guys are, I've been looking all over! Hurry up, we gotta go to the infirmary, Angela's been hurt!" he yelled as he turned and started running.

Shooting worried looks, everyone quickly followed the portly gargoyle. Everyone except Lexington that is. Skidding on the stone floor, Lex quickly back tracked to the open window and yelled, "I'm going to get Goliath!" as he jumped through the shattered window and into the night sky.

* * *

An hour later

Rubbing his eyes wearing, Xanatos stared at the floor of the infirmary while holding Fox protectively. Ever since they had entered the room they all sat patiently waiting for word about how Angela was doing.

Suddenly Xanatos looked up as there was a commotion at the entrance to the infirmary. Sighing, he watched as Goliath burst into the room followed closely by Lexington.

"Brooklyn, what happened?" Goliath demanded quickly of his second.

"Angela was attacked in the courtyard and severely beaten," Brooklyn answered slowly. "Fox was also attacked, but Xanatos and the others were able to scare them off."

"Who..."

Goliath's question was quickly cut off as Xanatos' tired doctor finally entered the room. All weariness forgotten, Xanatos quickly jumped out of his chair and met the doctor at the door. "Doctor, what's the news?"

"Ah, Mr. Xanatos. Um, the gargoyle is sleeping soundly right now due to the pain medication I gave her. She has five broken ribs, a cracked chin, a severe concussion, and numerous contusions over her body," the doctor said slowly.

"Angela.." Goliath breathed quietly.

"Don't worry Goliath, Angela will heal at sunset," Brooklyn reassured quietly.

"You're right, but... how? Why?" Goliath asked slowly, sitting down heavily in one of the chairs in a daze.

Ignoring Goliath's question, Xanatos slowly stalked back over to his wife and pulled her into his arms. "They attacked our loved ones in our own home.. are own home? If we're not safe here, then where?? Someone will pay for this.. they will pay dearly," Xanatos softly swore as he hugged his wife even closer, fire burning in his eyes.

* * *

Chateau en France - 1/27/98 20h00

Sitting heavily down in his office chair, Thailog stared at his telephone moodily, willing for it to ring. It was only 8pm but already he'd had yet another bad encounter with Elisa. Her mouth and her disrespect was really tiring on him.. he was so close to exploding. And if he did explode, he couldn't say for sure what his actions would be.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the jarring of the telephone. As a crafty smile lit up Thailog's face, he quickly reached forward and snatched up the phone. "Well?"

"It's done."

"Good.."

"But we had a problem."

"What?" Thailog asked, his hand tightening on the phone.

"The gargoyle was done, but we were interrupted while doing Mrs. Xanatos by her husband and a bunch of angry gargoyles. We didn't get the pictures done for her."

Sighing, Thailog shook his head in disgust. Talk about luck. Then again, he didn't really need the pictures of Xanatos' wife... Elisa only really cared about Goliath's daughter. That in itself would be enough.

"Sir?"

"Never mind about Fox, just send the pictures right out."

"You should have them by next week."

"Perfect," Thailog muttered as he hung up the phone. Leaning back in his chair, Thailog slowly swiveled around till he was staring out at the snowy landscape behind his picture window. "After you see these, Elisa my dear, you will have no choice but to respect me.. and to love me eventually. I tried playing it nice, but now we'll do it my way."

**The End.. for now**

   [1]: mailto:Lisette_1@lycos.com



	6. Desires

**"Revenge: Desires"**   
by Lisette- all comments to: [Lisette_1@lycos.com][1]

All the usual legalese: nothing here is of my own creation. Goliath and his crew belong to Buena Vista and Disney. It's a really great show and I am just showing my enthusiasm by writing about it. In no way will a profit be made from this.

**WARNING!!** May not be suitable for younger readers.

* * *

**"Revenge: Desires"**

Chateau en France - 2/4/98 20h06

As the sun set over the horizon, the normally calm and peaceful people of the nearby villages quickly scampered into their cottages, closing their doors tight behind them. After all, according to the rumors, there was now a demon who roamed their lands during the night. Flying far over the night sky, it's eyes glowing a stark white in color.. it was surely sent from hell. In any case, as all of these people hid in their tiny cottages, the said being finally emerged from his stone slumber, roaring his awakening while stone particles flew in all directions. Smiling in satisfaction, the demon listened as his roar echoed for miles around in the still night air, surely scaring the puny peasants cowering in their homes.

Shaking his head, Thailog quickly jumped off of his perch and headed back into his home, leaving the stone gargoyles to be alone. Once inside, Thailog immediately headed straight for his office like he had been doing for the last couple of days. As Thailog threw his door open, his grin turned even bigger as he caught sight of a square envelope lying neatly on his desk, left by the day maid. With wicked thoughts in his head, Thailog quickly scooped up the envelope and tore it open. Inside he found what he had been waiting eagerly: four Kodak photos. Tilting his head back, Thailog let his me... I hold all of the cards in the deck now. Elisa Maza is finally mine." Smiling to himself, Thailog quickly jumped up from his desk chair and hurried down the hall and into the large kitchen of the castle. Waiting like always was a lavish meal that was being kept warm in the large oven, all thanks to his trusty maid. ~Pay a person enough, they'd be willing to walk barefoot into hell~ Thailog thought to himself as he grabbed the tray and began the long walk up the spiral staircase.. time to pay his love a visit.

* * * * *

Sighing, Elisa placed her bookmark into the novel she was reading as she heard the lock being turned to her prison door. Looking up, Elisa watched quietly as Thailog entered the room and set the steaming tray he was carrying onto the cleared table. "Man, you're looking especially cocky tonight," Elisa muttered as she took her seat across from Thailog and began to eat.

"Yes, well something finally arrived in the mail today that I've been eagerly waiting for," Thailog said quietly, taking in Elisa's appearance. Once more she looked absolutely stunning in one of the lavish gowns he had purchased for her. At least she was obeying him when it came to wearing the gowns.. not that she really had a choice in the matter- it was either that or nudity. At that thought, a large smile crept up on Thailog's face.

"Hmm," was Elisa's only reply as she ate her food.

Shifting in his chair, Thailog tried another approach. "About yesterday..."

"What about yesterday?" Elisa snapped, pushing her food around with her fork.

Swallowing the great pride he had, Thailog decided to push ahead and test his theory. "I... I apologize for being so rough with you... I lost my temper," Thailog said in his best sincere Goliath voice.

Sighing, Elisa rolled her eyes and slumped back in her chair. "Would you stop it? God, Thailog! We both know you're not sorry, and it's not like you're not rough with me every night!"

This time it was Thailog's turn to sigh, only his was an exaggerated sigh. "Elisa, Elisa, Elisa..."

"What?" Elisa asked slowly, fear shrouding her heart. As it had been for the last month, whenever Elisa talked back to Thailog, he had always lost his temper and left the room in a huff. Compared to the anger in the past, the evident smugness that he was no displaying was more than enough to cause her worry.

"Do we have to go through this every single night?" Thailog implored as he raised his arms in an exaggerated shrug. "You should have realized by now that I don't appreciate it when you talk back to me or when you use such offensive tones and words."

"Yes, we have gone through this before, so you already know how I feel about the subject," Elisa trailed off as she eyed Thailog warily. Elisa knew that she was treading on dangerous waters, but for the life of her, she just couldn't figure out what Thailog was up to.

"Yes, I know how you feel about the matter," Thailog said in mock sadness. "You've decided that's the way it's going to be from now on and don't want to change. Correct?"

"Yes," Elisa answered slowly, still having no idea what this was all about.

"Well, that's going to change- starting now. You are going to be everything I've wanted you to be," Thailog replied, his usual evil smirk lighting up his face.

By now Elisa was completely worried. In the past month, Thailog hadn't really been thinking with his head, but more through his anger. But, with his conniving smile and flashing eyes, Elisa knew that grace period was over. Still, she couldn't back down on this little game yet... she had to keep playing, she had to. "And why would I do that?" Elisa asked softly, mesmerized by the effect the flickering candles had on his dark eyes.

"Because if you don't, Fox and Angela die," Thailog said simply as he watched Elisa's reaction. Disappointed that there wasn't one, Thailog quickly picked up the polaroids and stuck them in her face. "Don't think they're safe up in their high castle... as you can see, I can get to them in their own home."

Afraid to look but more afraid not to, Elisa hesitantly picked up the photographs that were thrown at her. Staring at the glossy photo, Elisa's face turned white and then dark red. From what she could see, the photos were taken at night... but the flash was enough to bring out the grisly scene. Lying in a pile of red snow was Angela, her face bruised and swollen with blood covering her body. The pain on her young face was evident.

"According to some insider information, young Angela here suffered from a concussion, fractured jaw, four broken ribs, and numerous other contusions. Thanks to her gargoyles nature, she only suffered this till sunrise, and was completely healed by sunset. Then again, if you give me cause for a next time, her fate will be decidedly more painful and more permanent."

By this time Elisa had heard more than enough. "How dare you!" Elisa hissed as she climbed stiffly from her chair and faced Thailog, her body coiled in anger.

"No! How dare you!" Thailog roared back, standing his full height till he was staring down at her.

"You went back on your word, you liar!" Elisa said, barely stopping herself from attacking him.

"Yes, I..."

"Now what's to stop me from going back on mine? If you can break your promise at will, then there's nothing to stop me..."

"Wrong my dear. You no longer hold any cards in this game my dear... you never really did. If you don't do what I want when I want you to, they die. If you escape from me they die. If you so much as talk back to me anymore, they die!"

"No, but..." Elisa protested weakly, not wanting to believe his words.

"Yes **beloved**, believe me," Thailog insisted. Right before his eyes Thailog watched as the mighty Elisa Maza's will began to falter. Grinning in satisfaction, Thailog stepped forward impulsively and took Elisa into his arms. Without thinking, Thailog leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against Elisa's.

In shock, Elisa stood there a moment before reacting. Gasping, she quickly shoved Thailog back and slapped him across the face. "Fuck you!"

Reeling from the blow, Thailog stumbled back before regaining his foothold. Just as he was about to blow, Thailog quickly got a hold of himself and glared at Elisa. "I think it would be best if I took my leave of you me lady. I will be back for lunch- hopefully by then you'll have had enough time to ponder the pictures and regain your common sense along with the care you used to have for your friend's welfare. This is the last time that such behavior with go unpunished on your friends. The last time," Thailog warned before leaving the room, locking the door tightly behind him.

Now what was she going to do? What else could she do but take his words to heart? Sighing, Elisa walked quietly over to the table and picked up the scattered photographs. Shaking her head as he glanced at the horrible pictures. Clenching them in her fist, Elisa walked blindly towards her large canopy bed and laid till she was staring above her. "What am I going to do?" Elisa murmured as she racked her brain for ideas. Shaking her head, Elisa lifted her tired hand from her side and smoothed the crumpled photos. Holding them one by one in the air above her, Elisa looked at Angela's battered figure- battered due to her careless mouth. Where was her care for her friends? She should have known what was bound to happen because of her loose tongue... Did she even have a choice to make? If Elisa didn't do what Thailog demanded, then her friend's would pay the price. What was more important... her friends or her spirit? The answer to that was obvious- her friends. So, at this point Elisa continued to stare up at the ceiling as she laid on her canopy bed and let the tears pour down her cheeks as she quietly mourned the loss of Elisa Ann Maza.

* * *

Four hours later

Grinning in anticipation, Thailog balanced the tray of food in one hand and unlocked Elisa's tower door with the other. Pushing the door open, Thailog quietly padded into the bright room. Looking around, he quickly spotted Elisa, sitting in her high backed arm chair, reading like normal. "Ah, good evening dear Elisa," Thailog greeted as he put the heavy tray on the table. "I hope your night has been well?"

Obviously holding her tongue, Elisa stood stiffly and walked to the table. "Good evening Thailog," Elisa answered softly, no hint of malice in her voice. As a matter of a fact, if anything, Elisa just sounded resigned. Resigned to her fate- resigned to him.

His smile grew even larger, but there were still many nagging doubts whether or not he had truly 'won' her over. Deciding to dispel those doubts once and for all, Thailog attacked the problem as he did all others- straight forward. Moving slowly, Thailog walked across the room till he was standing face to face with Elisa. Reaching one taloned hand out, Thailog gently tilted her face up till he was gazing into her beautiful dark eyes. Bending down, Thailog firmly pressed his lips to Elisa's. To his utter amazement, she didn't fight back. She was his... she was finally his. Growling low in his throat, Thailog wrapped his arms around Elisa, pulling her closer while wrapping his wings around her. Completely lost in the deep kiss, Thailog's thoughts swirled in his mind. This was his first real time kissing a human, at least the first time the human didn't fight back, and Thailog was finding a lot of pleasure in the experience. He had kissed only two others before- Demona and Delilah, and while that was... diverting, this was definitely more so. Groaning, Thailog pulled Elisa even closer, finding a strange delight in Elisa's slim frame pressed tightly against him, allowing him to feel every contour of her perfect body. Getting excited, Thailog began to run one claw gently through her long black hair while another began to rub her back. Sighing, Thailog parted her sweet lips with his tongue and explored, breathing her breath and she his. Still, Elisa didn't flinch or pull away. Truly a happy gargoyle, Thailog's gentle probing became more insistent and his movements hurried as he tightened his hold on her.

"What are you doing? This isn't in accordance with the plan!" an inner voice shouted.

"Fuck the plan!" Thailog yelled back mentally.

"Do you want the special night ruined?"

Half growling/half sighing, Thailog finally finished the one-sided passionate kiss and stepped away, knowing that as usual, his inner voice was right. Sighing once again, Thailog let his gaze travel slowly up Elisa's body, barely containing himself from fulfilling his desires... that would have to wait for the special night, which wasn't that far away now. Finally reaching Elisa's face, Thailog noticed with some curiosity that she had no emotion on her beautiful face.

"We shall have to continue this another night. For now though, I should take my leave me lady," Thailog said quietly as he performed a quick bow and headed for the door.

Running a hand through her dark hair, Elisa was about to turn away when she remembered the promise that she had made herself only hours ago- the promise to do whatever it took to protect her friend's from further harm. Facing Thailog's departing back, Elisa got back in her role by curtsying like she saw done in movies and said, "Till later me lord."

Turning around, Thailog nodded and smiled. "I'm glad to see that you're taking our talk earlier to heart. If you keep this up, your friends will have nothing to fear from me... although next time I want you to be more responsive and less like a dead fish. Got it?" Thailog asked, his eyes glinting as he portrayed his usual smirk.

Nodding her head, Elisa watched as Thailog left the room. Five minutes later, satisfied that he was gone, Elisa finally broke down and rushed for the bathroom. Leaning over the porcelain sink, she quickly began washing her mouth and face with scalding hot water. Satisfied, Elisa stared at her dripping face in the mirror. "Dead fish my ass," Elisa muttered darkly. "Who does he think he is? Definitely not Goliath..."

Ah, and then the thoughts of Goliath emerge... was she ever going to forget about him and get on with her life? But what life did she have to get onto? Shaking her head, Elisa quickly dried her face off with a towel and headed back into the main room. Sighing, Elisa shuffled over to her favorite window and stared out into the dark night. Slowly she lowered herself onto the window seat and bunched up her long skirts till she could draw her knees up to her chest. What was she going to do about Thailog? Nothing of course- what could she do? From this point on, things were definitely going to get worse as Thailog gets more personal. Her true trip into hell was about to begin- for as of this morning, Elisa had become fair game to everything she had been dreading. "Let the games begin," Elisa muttered quietly to the dark night sky.

* * *

Castle Wyvern - 2/4/98 5:00pm

Making sure that there was no one around, Fox quietly slipped into Owen's office, closing the door tightly behind her. To anyone else, it would almost seem like Fox was up to something sneaky- she was. Glancing up from the piles of book work that was lying on his desk, Owen frowned briefly at the sight of a harried Mrs. Xanatos. "Can I help you?"

"Owen.. ah, how are you feeling?"

"Fine Mrs. Xanatos.. but was there something I could help you with?" Owen asked in his dry monotone.

"Yes...... well, I was wondering if we could try it yet," Fox asked quietly, an anxious look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Xanatos, but we're not ready yet. As I've already informed you, we will have only one shot at this, and then we're out of luck. Because of this, I want to make sure we're all ready."

"Well, when will we be ready?" Fox implored.

"In a while. All I know is that we can't wait any longer than the middle of this month..."

"But why?" Fox asked, fear edging her voice.

"I have the feeling that if we wait beyond then, the Elisa that we know will be lost to us forever."

**The End... for now**

   [1]: mailto:Lisette_1@lycos.com



	7. Blood Roses

**"Revenge: Blood Roses"**   
by Lisette- all comments to: [Lisette_1@lycos.com][1]

All the usual legalese: nothing here is of my own creation. Goliath and his crew belong to Buena Vista and Disney. It's a really great show and I am just showing my enthusiasm by writing about it. In no way will a profit be made from this.

**WARNING!!** May not be suitable for younger readers.

* * *

**"Revenge: Blood Roses"**

Castle Wyvern - 2/14/98 5:30 am

Walking quickly, Owen Burnett hurried through the stone corridors of the castle, his thoughts tumbling wildly through his head. He had to find Fox... **had** to find Fox. He had no idea why this was happening now, but it was imperative that it did happen this morning at whatever ungodly hour it was. Of course, the first place he checked was the Xanatos's sleeping chamber. No luck- a groggy and very curious Xanatos mentioned that Alex had started to cry a while ago and it was Fox's turn to care for him. Not bothering to take time to explain, Owen rushed off to the nursery, only to find the room empty. Next it was off to the place Fox usually took Alex when he awakened early: the library.

Rounding another twist in the maze of corridors, Owen was relieved to hear Alex's childish laughter. Picking up his pace, Owen quickly burst into the brightly lit room.

Startled by the sudden entrance, Fox quickly jumped out of her chair, the book she was reading to Alex falling unnoticed to the floor, and sent a worried look in Owen's direction. "Owen, what's wrong?" she asked, holding Alex even closer against her chest.

"It's time," Owen said cryptically as he rolled up his shirt sleeves and began pushing aside furniture, creating a clearing in the center of the room.

"Time? Time for wh... oh my God..." Fox trailed off as comprehension dawned on her face. "Right now?"

"It must be now..." Owen grunted as he moved the last of the furniture. "Are you sure you don't want Mr. Xanatos here?" Owen asked as he finally joined Fox in the middle of the room.

"I'm sure. If this doesn't work, I don't want his hopes raised for nothing," Fox explained.

"Fine, but before we begin, I want to make sure that you really want to do this..."

"Of course.. I want to do my part in getting Elisa back..."

"But the risks..."

"I know the risks..."

"Do you really Mrs. Xanatos?" Owen broke in sharply. "Listen, this experience will be the hardest on you. Because of your lack of use with your magic, Alex and I will be using you as nothing more than a power source. My hope is that because you are Queen Titania's daughter, that you'll have a large reservoir of magic for us to drain... but that's al we'd be doing- draining your power and energy. Your magic is there, but it's so raw and untrained, that you have no way to access it. We'll be contributing some of our own magic, but we'll mainly be using ours to locate Miss Maza- hopefully. Your power will do nothing more than amplify our strength."

"I understand," Fox said solemnly.

"Good, then let's get started," Owen said as he began to twirl in a circle faster than humanly possible. When he finally came to a stop, Owen Burnett was gone with the Puck in his place.

"Good evening m'dear," Puck sang out as he soared at Fox and scooped baby Alex out of her hands. "And good evening to you m'boy. Now, why don't you support yourself for a while... go ahead, you can do it!" With the gentle encouragement of Puck, Alex began to float on his own till they were both circling the air around Fox's head. "Okay Alex, I want you to grab a hold of Mommy... it's time for a new lesson: Soul Finder 101."

"Soul..."

"Shh," Puck quickly hissed to Fox, "can't you see I'm in the middle of a lesson? In any case, I want everyone to picture Detective Maza in your mind- Alex, do you remember what Elisa looks like? Of course you do- black hair, red jacket, blue jeans? Here, let me show you," Puck babbled as he held up his hand and a mirror image of Elisa in her usual wardrobe showed up on his hand. "There, that's Elisa, remember? Now, I want you both to think of nothing else but Elisa... Elisa Maza, Elisa Maza, Elisa Maza..."

As Puck started chanting the detective's name, Fox found that she couldn't help but think of Elisa. Her mind became a focal point with an image of Elisa in the center of it. So immersed in her thoughts, Fox was only dimly aware of a slight tingling sensation where Puck and Alex's hands were touching her skin. Soon, the tingle increased until Fox started to feel slightly light headed and weak. Ignoring all of this, Fox instead concentrated even harder on the image of Elisa. All of a sudden, the picture in her mind began to distort and break apart. "No!" Fox yelled, her weak voice echoing in her head.

"Shh!" Puck's voice echoed in her mind.

"Puck, I'm loosing her picture!" Fox cried out desperately.

"No you're not... you're just gaining a connection," Puck said in a matter of a fact voice, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"We found her?" Fox asked incredulously.

"Yeah, amazing ain't it?" Puck joked, his laugh sounding forced. "It was like a homing beacon was attached to her soul... or someone else was helping..." he mused thoughtfully.

Suddenly the mist around Fox began to clear. In a matter of seconds the haze lifted and Fox found herself in what appeared to be a lavishly decorated bed chamber. "Puck? Alex?" Fox asked, worry creeping into her voice.

"We're here," Puck responded.

"What? Where?" Fox asked as she turned to look for the trickster and her infant son.

"You won't be able to see us."

"Why not?"

"Because we're not really here. We're sort of... remote viewing," Puck chuckled.

"But I'm... not here either," Fox trailed off as she looked at where her body would normally be- instead all she saw was the floor below her. "Weird," she muttered to the quiet room.

"You'll get used to it."

"So where's Elisa?"

"In that arm chair," Puck replied quietly.

Turning, Fox quickly scanned the room again. "Elisa!" she whispered happily as she moved across the room. Elisa and Fox had never been close, hell, they were enemies at one time. Still, Fox felt her heart warm at the mere sight of the woman. With the bright morning sunlight lighting the room, Elisa looked beautiful with her long black hair cascading down her back and over the midnight blue velvet gown she was wearing. "Elisa?" Fox asked quietly. Not even looking up, Elisa turned the next page of the novel she was reading.

"She can't hear you."

"I know Puck," Fox sighed. "Where are we anyway?"

"Beats me... somewhere in the south of France," Puck said quietly.

"Somewhere in the south of France!?" Fox exclaimed in disbelief. "You mean you don't know exactly where we.. she is? But how can David send Elisa help if he doesn't know where to send it?"

"Don't worry, now that we know the general area, and the fact that she's being held in a rather large chateau, Xanatos and Owen should have her location pinpointed in three days max. Besides, it's not like I'm using a compass and map to locate her..."

"But that may be too late! How can we just leave her after we've finally found her?"

"Fox, I.. well, I don't like it anymore than you do," Puck replied, all seriousness now.

"Puck, what do you know?"

"Nothing really, but there's something.. off about this whole thing. I mean, we found her way too easily, and something's telling me that the time to get her out of her is now, but..."

"But what? Let's get her out of here..."

"Fox, you have a lot of magic, but not even I can keep this up much longer..."

"Puck, what do we have to do?" Fox broke in impatiently.

"Well, we may have enough juice left to transfer one person somewhere in this vicinity, but that would mean that you have to stay here and keep the link while I go back and get the..."

"I'll do it, but why don't we just zap Elisa back here?" Fox broke in, impatient with all of the talk.

"Because we have to be in contact with the person we're transporting, and like I said   
earlier, we're not really here..."

A sudden sound caused Puck to break off in mid-sentence. Turning, Fox saw that Elisa had put her book aside and moved till she was staring out the window. To be honest, Fox was surprised at Elisa's appearance. If anything, she looked even better than ever. Her hair was shiny, her dark tan skin glowing, and her body trim with each movement barely holding in the strength she contained.

"So, today is his special day that he's been hinting at," Elisa murmured as she stared out the window into the bright morning light. "Valentine's Day... should have seen it coming that he'd want this day to be our special day... the day for..." shaking her head, Elisa frowned briefly, a single tear trickling down her cheek as she turned and headed towards the bathroom. "Better get to bed... looks as thought I have a long night of playing nice ahead of me," Elisa muttered darkly, closing the door behind her.

Turning, Fox quickly faced where she thought Puck would be and said, "Puck, go get Goliath."

"We'll be back," Puck agreed, stowing any argument he might have put forth. "Why don't you just wait here," he trilled out as the room fell silent.

"Wise ass," Fox muttered as she sat herself in to wait.

* * *

Castle Wyvern - 2/14/98 6:00 am

Sighing, David Xanatos ran a hand through his dark hair as he walked wearily down yet another dark hallway. "Only one more room to check," he reassured himself. When Owen had barged into his room a half hour earlier, Xanatos had been surprised to say the least. When Owen had asked for Fox and then rushed out of the room before explaining why he was so urgent to find her, that surprise had quickly turned to worry. Not wasting any time, David had quickly gotten dressed and began searching the castle for either Owen or his wife; to no avail it seemed. Shaking his head, David turned the corner that led to the library- the last of Fox's usual hideaways- and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him.

The hallways before him was lit an eerie green that seemed to be seeping out from around the closed door of the library. There was green light... the kind that was present whenever one of Oberon's children were around... or when Oberon or Queen Titania were there themselves. Right away David's thoughts jumped back to the Gathering and when the King and Queen of Avalon had tried to steal his newborn son. "Not again," Xanatos muttered angrily. It all fit.. Owen probably sensed the King and Queen nearby and was asking for Fox to warn her that her mother was visiting. Breaking into a run, David quickly burst through the door, ready to confront the King and Queen and save his wife and child if necessary. Once more he stopped in his tracks by the sight before him.

Fox was standing in the middle of the room, her eyes screwed tight in concentration, droplets of sweat lining her brow. Off to either side of her floated Puck- sitting Indian style like usual- and little Alex- his baby face puckered in concentration. Rubbing his eyes in amazement, Xanatos realized that the bright green glow was emanating from where Alex and Puck's hands were touching Fox. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they were doing: trying to find the detective. A little hurt, David briefly wondered as to why he wasn't aware of this little plan. Before he had a chance to ponder this point further, Xanatos noticed that the glow was slowly beginning to fade. Not knowing what to expect, he began to edge back.

Suddenly Puck's eyes snapped open and in a blink of an eye he was by Alex's side and quickly scooped the waking baby into his arms. Looking over at Xanatos, Puck nodded his head at Fox and said, "Catch her, will ya?"

Looking back at Fox, Xanatos realized what Puck was talking about. Fox wasn't snapping out of whatever they were doing like Puck and Alex. Instead, it was like whatever magic that was keeping her standing had been cut as she fell toward the floor. Moving quickly, Xanatos barely made it in time to prevent his wife from hitting the floor and gently lifted her into his arms. "Why isn't Fox waking up?" Xanatos asked, worry lining his voice.

"She's maintaining the link to Elisa," Puck said as he began zipping around the room. "Put her over here," he said, indicating the couch below him.

Nodding, Xanatos quickly complied and laid Fox out on the couch, gently brushing a stray lock of her hair out of her face. "You found Elisa?"

"Yes, but she's in trouble.. we need to send Goliath to her..."

"But is Fox going to be okay.. I mean, can she handle this?" David asked, quietly taking in Fox's clenched hands and labored breathing.

"I'm not sure," Puck admitted as he looked at Fox over David's shoulder. "This is a tremendous strain for her.. which means that you have to go and get Goliath now! It's almost sunrise!"

Nodding in agreement, Xanatos took one last look at his wife, reassuring himself that at this point and time, she was alright, and ran from the room. There was one place that Goliath would be at this time in the morning: the highest tower on the castle. Running the fastest he could, David panted as he ran through room after room and began climbing step after step, different emotions and thoughts tumbling through his head. On one level he was worried to death about Fox, but on another he was relieved that the detective had finally been found, but then he was worried once more by Puck's words.. what was going on with Elisa that was so bad that they had to risk Fox's safety to send Goliath there right now? While that question brought all new questions and worries to mind, Xanatos picked up his pace, and within a few minutes finally reached the top of the tower. Panting, he topped the last step and bent over, trying in vain to regain his breath.

"Xanatos?" Goliath questioned, jumping down from his perch, his voice echoing his worry.

Gasping, Xanatos tried to tell him the situation but just didn't have the oxygen yet.

"Xanatos, what has happened? Be quick, the sun is about to rise," Goliath demanded quickly.

"It's.. Elisa.." Xanatos gasped.

"Elisa? What about Elisa?" Goliath demanded, suddenly all ears as he grabbed Xanatos and forcibly made him stand up straight and meet his gaze.

"Found.. Elisa," Xanatos gasped, still unable to catch his breath. "Gotta.. go to.. the library!"

Understanding that until Xanatos caught his breath, that was all he was going to get out of him, Goliath wasted no time and quickly scooped the billionaire into his arms and leapt from the tower and began to glide around to the balcony entrance to the library- to the astonished eyes of the clan.

"What's he doing?" Lexington asked curiously. "The sun is going to rise in a matter of minutes." The rest of the clan just shook their heads as they watched their leader disappear around the castle.

Moving quickly, Goliath landed roughly on the balcony to the library and pushed the doors open. Setting Xanatos on the ground, Goliath quickly stepped into the room. Surprised, Goliath saw that all of the furniture had been moved to the side of the room, and that even more surprising, Fox was laying on the couch in one corner, seemingly unconscious, with Puck and Alex floating above her.

"About time," Puck said in a jovial voice as he motioned Goliath closer. "Hurry up, we gotta get you out of here."

"What are you talking about? What about Elisa?" Goliath asked quickly, hope lighting his voice.

"You didn't tell him?" Puck questioned in disbelief, sending Xanatos a reproachful look.

"I didn't have time to.. give me a break, I was out of breath!" David protested weakly.

"**WHAT IS GOING ON?** The sun is going to rise, tell me now!" Goliath roared, pressured by the timing of the sun.

"Look, we were able to find Elisa, and she's in trouble," Puck said quickly, not wasting any time.

"Where is she?" Goliath asked, hope once more dominating his face.

"Somewhere in the south of France; where exactly we're not sure. It will take time to find the exact coordinates.. time that Elisa doesn't have. Thailog has some big plans for her that are going down tonight. Now, we have enough juice left to send you over there- but a warning, this won't be precise, and because of the time difference, it's already morning there. Meaning that you will turn to stone the instant you arrive. When you awaken tonight, look for a rather large chateau.. er, castle," Puck improvised at the blank look on Goliath's face. "You should find Elisa in the highest tower."

"Is she.. is she alright?" Goliath asked slowly.

"The last time I saw her she was looking good, and that was about ten minutes ago. But if we don't send you now, she won't be. Got it?"

Turning, Goliath looked over his shoulder at the rising sun. "Now Puck, do it!" he commanded quickly.

Nodding his head, Puck quickly grabbed Goliath's taloned hand and touched it to Fox till once more everyone was touching Fox in some way. Closing his eyes, he quickly began to chant something quietly as the green once more filled the air. Just as the sun rose above the horizon and Goliath started to turn to stone, he disappeared in a flash of light. Shielding his eyes from the glare, Xanatos watched from his position across the room as the light faded leaving the room as it was when he first entered: Fox, Alex, and Puck all in some sort of trance. "Come on Puck, bring Fox back," David muttered as he tentatively moved closer towards the three. "Come back Fox."

* * *

Chateau en France - 2/14/98

Sighing, Fox once more began to pace the confines of the bed chamber as she waited for the return of Puck and Alex. Soon after they left, Elisa had come back into the bed chamber and changed for bed. Within a matter of minutes, she was fast asleep on the large canopied bed.

"Fox?"

"Puck? Did you send Goliath?" Fox questioned as she stood up and glanced around the room.

"Yes, currently he's a stone statue somewhere nearby."

"Will he be safe?"

"Safe enough, now let's get back to the castle, your hubbie is getting worried."

"David? He knows what's going on?" Fox asked quickly.

"Yeah, he walked in on us.. he's kind of worried about you."

"Alright.. but I still feel wrong about leaving Elisa alone like this..." Fox trailed off as she stared at Elisa's sleeping form. She looked so vulnerable in sleep, gone was the cold mask that the detective often wore in her line of work, leaving instead the worry free face of a friend.

"What?" Puck asked in disbelief. "Come on, Goliath is here now.. if anyone can save her, he can."

"I know but.."

"You wouldn't be able to help her anyway," Puck argued.

"Yes, but at least she would know she wasn't alone..."

"No she wouldn't.. she can't hear you!"

"I know but.. argh! Elisa!" Fox cried out suddenly, so mad at the world and the unfairness of it all.

"Fox?" Elisa called out suddenly. Surprised, Fox turned quickly to look at the sleeping detective. Elisa was now sitting up in her bed, looking around the room suspiciously, wiping the tiredness out of her eyes.

"Elisa!" Fox called, rushing to the bedside. "I'm right here!"

To her disappointment, Elisa didn't answer, but instead continued looking around the room carefully. Shrugging her shoulders, Elisa slid back under her covers and laid her head down on her pillow once more. As her eyes drifted shut, Elisa murmured, "Funny, I could have sworn I heard Fox's voice."

"Elisa, it is me!" Fox yelled, trying in vain to wake the detective back up.

"Fox, I told you, she can't hear you," Puck broke in gently.

"No Puck, I know that she heard me..."

"It doesn't matter now, we have to get back to the castle."

"No, I'm not leaving."

"What?!"

"Even if she can't hear me, I just can't leave her like this."

"But Fox," Puck broke in, a whine evident in his voice, "Alex and I can't keep this up.. and neither can you!"

"Yes I can! I can feel it Puck- besides, I want you and Alex to go back to the castle now.. I'll follow when I'm feeling to weak."

"But..."

"No buts. Go Puck!"

Shaking his invisible head, Puck sighed in resignation. From experience with both Fox and her mother, he knew that when Fox made up her mind, there was no way she was going to give in. "Fine, but be quick or else your hubby will have my head."

"Well, just tell David that I love him and I'll be along soon enough, please?" Fox asked quietly.

"Yeah, yeah," Puck muttered as he gathered Alex's mind to his. "We're out of here!"

Searching with her mind, Fox soon realized that she was alone with the detective. Sighing, Fox settled herself in to wait for the coming events of the evening.

* * *

Castle Wyvern - 2/14/98

"We're back!" Puck's voice trilled out in the quiet library.

Stopping his pacing, Xanatos quickly turned away from the balcony and rushed over to the couch. Once again Puck and Alex were out of their trances and moving around once more. Sighing in relief, David took his tired son away from Puck and into his own arms while Puck changed forms back into Owen. "Fox, are you.." Xanatos trailed off as he turned to his wife. "Fox?" he asked in alarm as he noted her still sleeping form. "Owen, what's wrong with Fox?" he demanded quickly as he turned to his loyal man servant.

"Mrs. Xanatos has decided to stay with Elisa for as long as she is able," Owen replied formally as he straightened his already straight tie.

"What?! You let her stay behind!" David asked angrily.

"I didn't 'let' her do anything. Mrs. Xanatos informed me that she would be staying and there was really nothing I could do about it. She also asked me to tell you that she.. ah hem, loved you sir and that she'd be along soon enough. Now, if you will excuse me, I must get young Alexander to bed. He must be very tired from his adventures," Owen said as he accepted Alex back and left the room.

"Ah Fox, why couldn't you just come back?" David asked as he knelt by his wife's side and took her limp hand into his. Of course, he already knew the answer to that question. Elisa was where she was because of a decision she made to help Fox and Xanatos.. if it were David there instead of Fox, he would have done the same thing. "Hurry home Fox, hurry home."

* * *

Thailog's chateau en France - 2/14/98 17h30

As the sun began to make its descent over the horizon, casting the peaceful landscape into night, many people were settling themselves in for a quiet night with their loved one. For Elisa Maza, on the other hand, all the night promised was living hell. Shaking the horrid thoughts from her head, Elisa continued fussing with her hair until it was put up like she had it for Halloween. Looking at her mirror image, she saw that the effect was startling. Unlike most, Elisa didn't smile at this and instead put in two tear drop diamond earrings to match the silver and diamond necklace she was wearing. "I can't believe I'm getting prettied up for Thailog," Elisa muttered darkly as she tightened the belt on her white robe and re-entered the bed chamber.

"Neither can I," Fox agreed as she followed Elisa into the next room. "I know you can't hear me, but I can't help but ask... why have you given up on Goliath and turned to that slimeball!"

Of course, Elisa didn't hear a word and continued shuffling around the room. Suddenly she paused by the dresser and picked up something from its hard surface. "Then again, if **master Thailog**," Elisa said sarcastically, "should become displeased, he may hurt you or Fox again."

Curious, Fox moved closer and peered over Elisa's shoulder. Shocked, Fox couldn't tear her eyes away from the pictures- pictures of Angela when she was attacked last week. "So Thailog did initiate the attack... Goliath was right," Fox murmured quietly. "And he had pictures taken to use against you and make you do what he wanted," Fox quickly surmised. Now Elisa's behavior made sense; she was just acting nice to keep Angela and herself safe. "Another selfless thing you've done for me," Fox murmured as Elisa put down the photos and started to get dressed.

"God, I hate this damn dress," Elisa murmured as she snapped the final button of the yellow evening gown.

"I would too, you look like Belle from... 'Beauty and the Beast,'" Fox trailed off, comprehension dawning on her face. "Oh my God, he's not **that** crazy, is he? He's not trying to play out that fairy tale?" Fox asked in disbelief. Of course Elisa didn't answer her back. "Don't worry Elisa, Goliath should be here soon..." Fox trailed off as she stared out at the dark sky. "Goliath, where are you?"

* * *

Somewhere in the south of France - 2/14/98 sunset

As the sun slid over the horizon, the stone shell encasing Goliath quickly began to crack and then burst in a shower of stone. Not even taking the time to do his evening stretch and yawn, Goliath quickly took in his surroundings, trying to see where Puck had placed him. From all appearances, it seemed as though he had spent the day in the middle of an overgrown field. To his great dismay, Goliath saw no towering castle- not even a building of any kind. The only real landmark of any sort was a bright glow coming from something miles and miles away. "Where there's light there might be people, and where there's people there might be Elisa," Goliath mused quietly before launching himself into the dark night sky. "When Puck said he wasn't accurate, he wasn't exaggerating. But hang in there Elisa, I'm coming, just hang in there." Right now Goliath didn't know what to think or feel; probably still in shock at hearing that not only was Elisa alive, but that she would most likely be in his arms again by the end of the night. In that effect, Goliath was thrilled and hopeful, yet worried at the same time. Puck did say that she was in danger after all. That brought up a whole new set of fears along with the one about how she really was... what had happened to her in the six weeks that she had been gone?

* * *

Thailog's chateau en France - 2/14/98

"Good evening Thailog," Elisa said quietly as Thailog entered her bed chamber, his usual armor replaced with.. go figure, a blue jacket like the Beast's in "Belle et la Bete."

"Good evening Elisa," Thailog rumbled as he took in her appearance with a critical eye. Soon a large predatory smile lit up his face as he met her steady gaze and said, "My, you look positively stunning tonight.. that dress really does suit you."

"What, this old thing? Why I just dug this out of the closet," Elisa tried to joke and lighten the mood. At the frown that crossed Thailog's face and the reproachful glare he sent in her direction, Elisa quickly caught the hint that there would be no place for her sarcasm or her wit tonight.. no place for the real her. "I mean, thank you."

"That's better.. I wouldn't want our special night ruined because of some thoughtless remarks and a telephone call I would be forced to make," Thailog taunted, the threat he was implying to Fox and Angela obvious.

Swallowing the bitter lump that rose in her throat, Elisa met his steady gaze and said, "You needn't worry Thailog, I plan to watch my tongue tonight.."

"For the rest of your nights as well. In any case, shall we be off? I don't want the dinner to get cold," Thailog asked, holding out the crook of his arm, obviously indicating that it was time to go.

"You mean we're not going to stay in here?" Elisa asked in disbelief.

"No, the table is set and waiting in the dining room. Now, shall we?"

Nodding her acceptance, Elisa moved forward and linked arms with Thailog as they slowly started their walk down the stairs. Shaking her invisible head, Fox followed slowly behind, biting back her hateful words at Thailog, knowing that he'd never get to hear them.

A few minutes later they emerged into a large, beautifully decorated dining room with a place set for two across the long table. Like the perfect gentleman he was trying so hard to be, Thailog pulled out Elisa's chair and then moved to sit across from her. Quietly, they both dined on the delicacies with the soft sound of stringed instruments serving as   
background.

Suddenly, Elisa heard a familiar tune start to play through the hidden speakers placed strategically around the room. ~Oh please, not this song!~ Elisa groaned inside her head. Still, there was no denying it. Quickly Thailog jumped from his seat and rushed to her side. Taking her hand gently, he then said, "Care to dance Elisa, my love?"

Biting back her sarcastic, "Go to hell" or her less enthusiastic "Gee why not?," Elisa smiled her best smile up at him and replied, "Of course." With no further ado, Thailog quickly led her through some large doors at the other end of the room and into a rather large ballroom with glowing chandeliers and candles at every corner. Going with the script, Elisa curtsied at Thailog's bow and then accepted his hand and shoulder and allowed him to put his arm around her back, a little to close to her butt for comfort. As the song, "Beauty and the Beast" became louder in the room, Thailog began to lead Elisa around the room in a slow waltz, holding her too close to him at times. Somehow, Elisa managed to keep the smile pasted on her face and her disgust reeled in at his touch.

This went on for awhile, them gliding around the room to song after slow love song before Thailog finally released her and stepped away. "How would you feel about a quiet glide through the country side?" Thailog asked quietly, a sort of intensity in his voice.

A little startled, Elisa hesitated for the briefest of seconds before replying, "Sounds lovely, but it might be a bit chilly out in this..." she trailed off, a little frightened by the strange look in Thailog's eyes.

"Of course, why don't you go up and change into something warmer.. I'll be waiting down here," Thailog replied, still staring at her with that same intensity.

Surprised at Thailog's willingness to let her go back to her room alone, Elisa quickly nodded her head and walked away from Thailog, her shoes tapping on the hard floor and her yellow gown swooshing around her ankles.

"Hurry back my love, I'll be waiting," Thailog called after her ominously.

Not looking back, Elisa picked up her pace and quickly retraced her steps to her large bed chamber. Closing her door tightly behind her, Elisa quickly went to work undoing the delicate buttons and sashes. Hanging the dress up quickly, Elisa then quickly rummaged through her armoire till she came up with another favorite dress of hers. This dress was a dark burgundy or wine color, the color of blood, that had long sleeves, a tight bodice that had a low, scooped neck, and then broadened out into an ankle length flowing skirt. As soon as that was fastened, Elisa quickly picked out a never been used cloak that matched the dress perfectly. Not really sure how else to do it, Elisa threw the cloak over her shoulder and tied the sash in front. Smiling at the feel of the soft cotton, Elisa moved toward the door to the chamber, pausing when she caught sight of the night sky through the window. Sighing, Elisa drifted towards the window and stared out into the dark night sky. "Where are you tonight Goliath?" she whispered quietly, a single tear forming in the corner of her eye.

"Good question, where in the hell are you Goliath?" Fox snapped from her position at the next window.

"Ah hem," Thailog barked quietly from the door to the room.

Quickly Elisa blinked back the tear and put another large smile on her face. "Ah, Thailog," she said quietly as she turned to face her captor. "I thought that you would be waiting downstairs.."

"I was, but I became concerned," Thailog said quietly as he moved slowly towards Elisa. Soon they were standing right in front of each other, with only a few inches in between them. Taking his time, Thailog slowly let his eyes drift up and down Elisa's body, taking in her appearance for the second time that evening. "I was wrong earlier.. I believe that this color is truly your color... very suiting towards you," he murmured quietly as he leaned slowly forward and brought his lips to hers. Closing his eyes, Thailog gently pressed his lips against her soft, sweet lips that tasted of the wine they had earlier. Sighing, Thailog took in her hot breath and then wrapped his large arms tightly around her waist, pulling her even closer. It was then that Thailog noticed she wasn't returning the gesture. ~Not tonight my love. Tonight is our special night and I won't have you ruining it like this~ Thailog thought to himself. In warning, Thailog quickly began to growl low in his throat, a very menacing growl that made his concern known. Reacting to the growl like he knew she would, Elisa quickly complied by lifting her arms from under her cloak and wrapping them around Thailog's neck, finally returning the kiss to him. Smiling, Thailog broke off the kiss and met Elisa's expectant gaze. Now- everything was perfect now. The mood was right, the lighting was right with the soft lighting of her bed chamber, everything was available, and Elisa was behaving.. now was the time.

Smiling his predatory smile once more, Thailog gently reached up with one of his claws and pulled at the delicate bow that tied her cloak around Elisa's neck. Reaching down, Thailog pushed the heavy cloak off her shoulders and allowed it to flutter to the ground behind her. Taking her soft hands in his, Thailog pulled her forward till they were standing in the middle of the room. "I hope you don't mind my love, but I think I would rather stay in tonight," Thailog said gruffly, his voice thick with his need.

Trying her best to maintain her steady smile, Elisa quickly stopped the shaking in her knees and said, "Of course I don't mind." ~You goddam fucker!~ she finished in her mind.

Nodding in satisfaction, Thailog then lifted one shaking hand to the top of Elisa's head and ever so gently took the clasp that held her hair and pulled it out gently, and then watched in amazement as Elisa's hair tumbled down until it hung perfectly around her back and shoulders. Growling a different sort of growl, Thailog once more bent his head down to Elisa and kissed her sweet lips, holding her trembling body tight against his, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Sighing, Thailog quickly darted his tongue inside her sweet lips, and was surprised and happy to find that Elisa quickly returned the favor. Rumbling deep in his throat, Thailog scooped Elisa's small body into his arms, and while keeping the kiss going, he slowly moved to Elisa's bed. Being gentle, Thailog then lowered Elisa to the bed and shifted around till he was straddling her middle. Making sure not to put too much of his weight onto her and possibly crush her beneath him, Thailog then leaned forward to meet her lips once more. Groaning, Thailog reached his shaking hands forward till they were resting on Elisa's flat stomach. Then, moving slowly to increase the anticipation, Thailog inched his hands forward till they were laying on her cloth covered breasts. Gently massaging the soft skin through the thin cloth, Thailog groaned louder as his tail began to swish in anticipation... what would it be like to take a human?

* * *

Castle Wyvern - 2/14/98

"Owen, what's wrong?" Xanatos said as he quickly rushed into the master bedroom. When Fox didn't awaken with the rest, it was quickly decided that she would be moved to the master bedroom. Ever since then, Xanatos had stayed diligently by her side, waking for his wife to reawaken. Finally, about a half hour ago, Xanatos left her side to go and inform the waking gargoyles of what was happening. Just as he had finished explaining the events of that morning, the intercom beside him began going crazy. Worried, Xanatos then listened as Owen pretty much told him that he should return to the bedroom. Without explaining to the curious gargoyles, David quickly took off running, the gargoyles soon following after him. Panting, David looked at his man servant as he waited for an answer.

"See for yourself, sir," Owen replied calmly as he indicated for Xanatos to go the rest of the way into the room.

Pushing Owen aside, Xanatos quickly burst through the door and ran to his wife's side. Ignoring the curious stares of the gargoyles, he quickly took her hand in his. When nothing happened, he turned to Owen and gave him a curious look. "So what's the problem?"

"Just watch sir," Owen intoned calmly.

Before Xanatos could question further, Fox's hand suddenly withdrew from his as she started to punch and kick the air. Jumping back in surprise Xanatos could only watch in confusion as Fox began to scream. "Get the hell off of her you asshole! Goddamnit, leave her alone! Goliath, where the hell are you?!" Fox screamed, her face twisted up in fury and terror.

"What's wrong with her? It's like she's trying to attack someone," Lexington asked in concern from his corner by the door.

"It seems as though Fox has somehow found a way to convey what she's doing and saying wherever she is to here," Owen answered calmly, completely unmoved by the incident. "It still seems as though she hasn't learned yet that her actions and words will have no effect on whatever is happening there."

"Oh my God, what does she mean.. what is she seeing?" Angela whispered from her place by the door.

"And where is Goliath if he's not there?" Brooklyn said, voicing his own concern as he watched Fox flail about on the bed.

* * *

South of France - 2/14/98

Dipping and twirling, Goliath caught one wind current after another as he pulled ever closer to the distant light. The closer he got, the more it looked like the place he was looking for: the chateau where Elisa was being held prisoner. Moving faster, Goliath drew closer and closer till he finally landed on the grounds below the entrance to the mighty chateau. From all appearances, the old chateau looked dark and empty. "No, she must be here somewhere," Goliath muttered quietly as he looked around. Suddenly, Goliath remembered Puck's words: "You should find Elisa in the highest tower."

"Highest tower.. highest tower.." Goliath murmured as he slowly began to circle the large building. On the far side of the chateau, Goliath finally found what he was looking for: the bright light that guided him here, found through the windows of a high tower. Grinning, Goliath quickly reached forward and stabbed his strong talons through the hard stone. Getting a good hold, he quickly began to climb. Moving as fast as he could, Goliath quickly scaled the impressive stone till he was just below the first bright window. Moving slower, Goliath remembered that just because he may have found where Elisa was being kept, that didn't mean it was over. Thailog was in the castle somewhere, and it was up to Goliath to find Elisa and get her out safely. Very cautiously, Goliath pulled himself up beside the window and peered through the glass. What he saw inside nearly made him loose his hold.

There inside the brightly lit room was a large and beautifully decorated bed chamber, the kind that was reminiscent of back in his time in Scotland. From first glance, it appeared that the room was empty. But upon closer inspection, Goliath's quick eye caught a hold of a movement from the bed. Frowning, Goliath gently wiped away some steam from the glass and looked closer. There upon the bed he saw Thailog's hulking form bent over another. It didn't take a genius to guess who. With that one look, everything that was holding Goliath there, his will power, his instincts, and his sanity went through the glass- including his body. Letting out a powerful roar of mad anger, Goliath through himself through the glass and into the brightly lit room.

Startled, Thailog quickly looked up, but just wasn't quick enough. Before he could act, Goliath was by the bed and one shove sent Thailog flying against the wall where his head cracked against the dark stone. With one last moan Thailog was unconscious. Still breathing heavily and not really thinking, Goliath quickly scooped Elisa up from the bed, where she sat paralyzed through the whole thing in surprise. Not wasting any time, Goliath quickly ran to the window and jumped outside, turning in mid-air to turn and grab the side of the castle with one hand and hold on firmly to Elisa with the other. Moving quickly, Goliath then climbed the rest of the way to the top of the tower one handed. When he reached the top, Goliath continued holding Elisa firmly against him as he caught his breath and looked out at the dark sky.

"Goliath?" Elisa asked in disbelief.

"Elisa.. I," Goliath stuttered as he lowered her to the ground, his eyes never leaving her face as her long black hair whipped about in the cold February wind. For so long he had been dreaming of this moment when he would finally have Elisa back. Now that it was here, he was too stunned to think.

"Goliath, is it really you?" Elisa asked in disbelief as she raised one shaking hand up to touch his face gently. The moment that her skin connected with his, she knew that it was true. Like a dam breaking, Elisa quickly threw herself at her love, hugging him close as she sobbed into his chest. "Oh my God.. I never thought that I'd see you again!"

"Oh Elisa.." Goliath whispered in relief as he held her close. "Are you alright, did he hurt you?" Goliath asked, finally realizing who he was holding in his arms. Pushing her back, Goliath quickly glanced her over, looking for injury. To his great relief, he saw that the dark red dress Elisa was wearing seemed to be all in one piece.. and all fastened.

"Goliath, I'm fine," Elisa said firmly, a small smile lighting up her face. "I just can't believe that you're really here. How did you find me?"

"We can go through that later, right now we have to get you out of here," Goliath said as firmly as he remembered the threat he left downstairs.

"Okay, let's..." Elisa started happily before a shadow fell across her face.

"Elisa, what's wrong?" Goliath asked quickly.

"I.. I can't go with you," Elisa said quickly, averting her eyes so she couldn't meet his gaze.

"What?!" Goliath asked in disbelief.

"What?!" Fox panted as she ran up beside Goliath. It had taken her a couple of minutes, but Fox had finally found the way onto the roof of the tower and arrived just in time to hear Elisa's startling statement.

"Goliath, I can't go back with you," Elisa said quietly.

"What are you talking about? Of course you're going back with me," Goliath said in a puzzled voice as he lifted Elisa's chin till she met his gaze once more.

"Really Elisa, what are you talking about?" Fox asked in disbelief. "Like I'm really going to get an answer to that one," she then muttered to herself as she hit herself in the forehead.

"Goliath, I can't..."

"Why not?"

"Because.. well because if I do, Fox and Angela are dead," Elisa said simply.

"But.."

"Goliath, if I leave, Thailog will kill Fox and Angela.. I can't let that happen."

"I am not leaving you here!" Goliath roared angrily.

"Goliath's right! He can't leave you here! We'll worry about Thailog later!" Fox yelled right along, not caring that they couldn't hear her.

"You have to! It's the only way to keep them safe!" Elisa pleaded, taking Goliath's hand in his, begging him to understand.

"No! Then I will kill Thailog myself!"

"Yeah, he can kill Thailog!" Fox agreed. Suddenly, Fox noticed some movement at the entrance to the tower. Turning quickly Fox saw that Thailog was advancing silently on Goliath and Elisa, a sharp jagged piece of glass from the shattered window held firmly in his hand. "No," Fox whispered as Thailog began to charge, his eyes set on Goliath, who had his back turned away from the attack and was shielding Elisa's view as well. "No! Goliath, look out!" Fox screamed. To her great surprise, Elisa cocked her head to the side as though she heard her warning.

"Fox," Elisa whispered as the warning echoed in the night. "No!" she screamed not really knowing why. Using all of her weight, Elisa quickly shoved Goliath and herself to the side just as Thailog was about to make the deadly slash- a little too late. As Elisa twisted Goliath before her and to the side, she felt a sharp pain flare up around her middle. Gasping, Elisa fell to the ground and turned to watch as Thailog tripped over something and flew over the side of the tower.

Grunting, Goliath picked himself up from where he had fallen and looked at where Thailog had gone over. "That was close.. are you alright?" he asked to Elisa's back as she slowly stumbled to her feet.

"Uh, yeah.. go check on Thailog," Elisa muttered as she pulled herself to her feet, her hand holding onto her stomach.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Goliath said as he quickly dived over the side of the tower.

Nodding, Elisa slowly took her hands away from her stomach and looked at them in the bright moonlight... they were stained bright red with blood, the dark red of the dress hiding her wound perfectly. "Oh no," Elisa murmured as the pain flared up in her stomach. Very gingerly Elisa touched her hand to the wet fabric and explored the extent of her wound. From what she could see and feel, the cut was deep and extended across her stomach- already the loss of blood was tremendous. From her work as a police officer, Elisa knew a mortal wound when she saw one. Gasping, Elisa quickly pressed her hand back to the wound.

"Man, that was close," Fox muttered quietly as she stared over the edge of the tower. "I can't believe you actually heard me," Fox said as she turned to the detective. "What are you doing anyway?" she asked as she walked up to the detective. "Oh my God.. oh my God," Fox whispered fiercely as she saw the large wound. "Oh no, oh God no!" Fox said desperately as she watched the detective sway briefly before falling to her knees in the bright snow.

"Elisa?" Goliath called as he climbed over the ledge on the roof of the tower. "We don't have to worry.. Thailog must have hit his head on the way down.. he never used his wings at all, I checked him, he's dead," Goliath muttered as he pulled himself the rest of the way over the ledge. "Elisa?" he asked again when he got no response. Looking around, he finally caught sight of her kneeling on the middle of the roof.

"Goliath.. I," Elisa said quietly, her voice trembling.

"Elisa," Goliath said quietly, rushing over to her side. Kneeling down beside her, Goliath saw the drip of blood coming from her hands. "Elisa, you're hurt!" he gasped. "How bad is it?" he asked as he tried to pry her hands away from the wound.

"Goliath.. I.. I'm sorry," Elisa stammered.

Surprised, Goliath looked down at her face and saw that her large doe eyes were wide in panic and beginning to glaze over. "What? Elisa, let me see," Goliath demanded, becoming frantic as he pulled her hands away. Surprised, Goliath just stared in shock.. her hands were completely red and covered in blood. "Oh my God, Elisa," Goliath said quickly.

"Goliath.. I.." Elisa stuttered as she began to fall to the ground.

Reaching out, Goliath easily caught her and lowered her gently till he was supporting her upper body in his arms. Cradling her tight against him, Goliath felt the tears start as he quickly began whispering, "No, no.. oh God not now.. not when I've just found her." He too knew a mortal wound when he saw one.

"I love you," Elisa whispered as large snow flakes began to fall from the sky and litter the ground.

"No please don't leave me," Goliath begged as the tears fell down his cheeks. "I love you too much."

"I know.. but I can't," Elisa gasped as another wave of pain hit her. "I'm.. sorry," Elisa whispered as her body tightened in one last wave of pain and then became still, her eyelids fluttering close for the last time.

"**NO!!!!**" Goliath roared as he pulled Elisa's body close to him. "**NOO!!!!**"

* * *

Castle Wyvern - 2/14/98

"**NO!!!**" Fox screamed as she sat up abruptly in bed. Moving next to his wife, he quickly drew her shaking body into his embrace. Wrapping her arms around him tightly, Fox bent her head against his shoulder and began to sob. "Elisa.."

"Shh, we know," Xanatos tried to soothe.

"No, Elisa.. Elisa's dead!" Fox said hysterically.

"Shh, we know.."

"But.." Fox said as she raised her head and looked around the room. The gargoyles were there, all of them. Also, all of them had shocked and devastated looks on their faces with tears in their eyes.

"We heard it all through you.. we could hear what you were saying," David soothed, pulling his wife closer.

"Oh my God David, she died trying to save Goliath... he's all alone there with her body."

"I know Fox, we'll get him back here.. don't worry, we'll get him back."

* * *

Chateau en France - 2/14/98

"No," Goliath cried softly as he pulled Elisa's body closer. Already her skin was starting to turn cold. "Why now.. why now?" he murmured.

Suddenly, Goliath felt a shift in the air as a strange glow filled the night sky. Looking up, Goliath watched in amazement as a single form floated down from the sky. As the person landed and stood before him, Goliath recognized it immediately. "Queen Titania.. why?"

"Oh no, this shall not do.. not at all," the Queen replied softly, a sympathetic frown covering her royal features. "Anubis, I call thee forth."

With another flash of light another being joined them on the castle tower. "What can I help you with my Queen, I am a very busy person you know," the jackal messenger of the dead called forth.

"Where is the soul of Elisa Maza? I need her called back."

"What?" Anubis asked in disbelief. "But my Queen, I have already guided her forth into the other plane..."

"Well guide her back," Goliath ordered from his position on the ground.

"I recognize you mortal," Anubis said quietly, no emotion in his voice.

"Anubis, as your Queen I order you to go and fetch her soul, **NOW!** Her work is not yet finished in this world. Now go!" Nodding his head, Anubis quickly disappeared in a flash of light.

"Is she really.. will she really be coming back?" Goliath asked, almost too afraid to hope.

"Yes, like I told Anubis, her work is not yet finished here," Queen Titania answered gently. Suddenly another flash of light accompanied Anubis's return. "And the soul?"

"Returned," Anubis answered as he gestured towards Elisa's body and then disappeared.

Looking down quickly, Goliath smiled as he saw Elisa suddenly gasp as the life rushed back into her. Opening her eyes, she lifted a quivering hand to her face and brushed off the thin layer of snow on her cheeks and looked up to Goliath in confusion. "Goliath? What happened?"

"Elisa!" he cried out happily as he pulled her against his chest.

Laughing, Elisa playfully swatted him away and said, "Knock it off Big Guy.. could you just tell me what's going on?"

"You have been given a second chance at life," Titania broke in and met the detective's curious glance. "Use it well."

"But she doesn't remember what happened?" Goliath asked in concern.

"In time she may remember parts.. but who's to say what memories will stay and what will not. Just be there for her when she needs you Goliath."

Nodding, Goliath quickly pulled Elisa closer to him and watched as the queen disappeared in a flash of light. Turning, Goliath pulled Elisa closer and touched his lips to hers. After a few long moments, Elisa finally pulled away and smiled up at Goliath. "You're going to tell me what this is all about later, aren't you?" Elisa asked with a little laugh.

"Maybe later," Goliath laughed along. "Right now I just want to hold you close and never let go."

"Hey, I can handle that!" Elisa laughed once more as she snuggled closer into Goliath's embrace. "By the way... why in the hell am I wearing a dress?!"

**THE END**

   [1]: mailto:Lisette_1@lycos.com



End file.
